L'Amour et la Haine
by Haganemaru
Summary: Sasuke est un joueur. Suite à un pari tout aussi horrible que ridicule, il perdra l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour lui... son petit ami. Il le retrouvera trois ans plus tard, mais... COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Schoolfic/Angst/UA/OOC

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru (au début) ; NaruIta, NaruSasu, NaruItaSasu

**Note 1** : Les personnages vont être **OOC** (le bonheur des UA), Naruto va être un vrai... fumier, mais vous comprendrez assez tôt pourquoi.

**Note 2** : J'ai mis la playlist en lien à cliquer au début de chaque chapitre, pensez à ouvrir ces liens dans une autre fenêtre. Je précise également que les textes des chansons n'ont strictement rien à voir avec la fiction. Ce sont des musiques qui me plaisent et qui ont rythmée l'histoire.

* * *

**L'amour et la haine sont les deux faces d'une même pièce, le changement d'une situation ou un malentendu peut provoquer la volte face de cette pièce. **

**Réfléchissez bien avant d'agir.**

* * *

**Musique de ce chapitre**

Staind – So far away

_La nuit venait de tomber sur Konoha, grande ville aux multiples activités industrielles et bonheur de tous les financiers qui se respectent. Les lumières illuminaient la ville et éclairaient de temps en temps le visage d'un jeune homme, allongé sur un lit aux draps défaits. Le lit avait une taille phénoménale pour un seul jeune homme. Mais actuellement, ce n'était pas le cas, un brun, légèrement plus âgé que lui, s'y trouvait également, tout aussi nu que le blond à ses côtés. Il gardait un bras enroulé autour de la taille musclée du blond et frottait doucement sa joue, rougie par le plaisir de la précédente étreinte, contre la peau bronzée qui lui faisait face._

_Le jeune homme blond baissa ses yeux azurs sur son compagnon de lit et plongea la main dans les longs cheveux noirs du jeune homme, caressant doucement son crâne alors qu'un sourire doux illuminait son visage. Ses yeux brillants suivaient le corps de son petit ami, semblant ignorer les bruits qui venaient de la salle de bain et soupira doucement, se baissant pour embrasser l'autre homme, lui soulevant le menton d'une main. Les yeux noirs du brun se fermèrent et un frémissement de plaisir inonda son corps en sentant la langue chaude de son blond parcourir sa bouche alors que le jeune homme s'allongeait de tout son long sur lui, les mains dans les cheveux._

_Naruto était à lui, rien ni personne ne le lui prendrait._

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître une forme plus fine, toute aussi masculine que les deux autres et toute aussi nue, ses cheveux corbeaux étaient courts, rebiquant dans la nuque. Il sembla un instant amusé, face aux regards qui le dévisageaient d'un air plus que lascif et s'approcha lentement en voyant un mouvement de main de la part de son aîné, un petit sourire lui étirant les lèvres._

- _Rapproche-toi, Sasuke._

- _C'est quand tu veux... lâcha Naruto d'une voix amusée._

_Le jeune homme se rapprocha, regardant le blond embrasser langoureusement Itachi alors qu'une main bronzée venait le prendre par la hanche, l'attirant sur le lit et contre son frère. Naruto lâcha la bouche de l'aîné des Uchiha et prit celle de Sasuke, plongeant la langue dans sa cavité buccale, glissant sa main dans la sombre chevelure, lui arrachant un gémissement. Le jeune homme sentit une main plus froide prendre sa virilité pour la caresser lentement, la faisant se bander... main qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à son frère._

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Un threesome ? Sasuke qui partageait son petit ami avec son grand frère ?_

_Non... C'était Itachi qui partageait avec son petit frère adoré... Sasuke n'oubliait pas que c'était de sa faute si Naruto était avec Itachi à l'origine._

* * *

**Konoha, trois ans auparavant**

Le jour venait de se lever et le soleil taquinait le nez d'un blondinet profondément endormi sur un canapé. Le jeune homme avait chuté au second film, s'allongeant contre son petit ami, et n'avait plus bougé, bloquant le brun qui souriait d'un air amusé. Naruto ne changerait jamais, c'était une constance. Quoi que fasse le brun, il avait toujours son meilleur ami qui lui pardonnait... meilleur ami qui était maintenant son petit ami depuis près de trois mois.

Sasuke se redressa, repoussant le blond qui chuta du fauteuil et se réveilla en sursaut en râlant. Ses yeux azurs, toujours pétillant de joie à la vue du brun, se posèrent sur l'Uchiha. Un sourire tendre et assez timide lui vint aux lèvres alors que d'une main il se frottait l'arrière de la tête, signe distinctif chez l'Uzumaki pour démontrer la gêne qui l'envahissait à l'idée d'avoir bloqué le brun pendant toute la nuit.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, Sasuke.

- J'ai essayé, crétin. Tu étais trop lourd et sûrement trop demeuré pour le comprendre.

Les propos pouvaient surprendre venant d'un couple mais c'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Amis, rivaux depuis le jardin d'enfant, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une injure ou un combat ne les sépare. Tout portait à l'affrontement, du crayon prêté et non rendu, de la part de quiche aux fromages chipée au repas et autre.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient on ne peut plus différent, tant au niveau du caractère que du physique. Ce devait être ce qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre.

Naruto Uzumaki avait le même age que son ami, seize ans. Mais contrairement à lui, il possédait des cheveux blonds, coiffés court et hérissés sur le haut de son crâne le plus souvent. La peau dorée par le soleil faisait ressortir les yeux azurs qui dévoraient le monde avec fébrilité, comme jamais rassasiés. Le jeune homme était de taille moyenne, presque aussi grand que le brun mais ses muscles commençaient à se développer davantage, au grand mécontentement de son petit ami.

Sasuke Uchiha, lui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus froid, que ce soit en parole, en attitude ou en vêtements. Préférant le noir et le bleu marine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de railler son petit ami lorsque celui-ci osait mettre son merveilleux pull en laine orange que son père lui avait offert à son dernier retour de voyage. Le jeune homme gardait des cheveux mi-longs, coiffés en arrière et savamment ébouriffés sauf deux mèches corbeaux qui lui retombaient sur le visage, voilant de temps en temps son regard au grand bonheur de son fan-club. Ses yeux allongés sur les tempes lui donnaient un air félin et la couleur noire de ses prunelles rajoutait le petit plus qui les faisait fondre, avec son sourire amusé, bien sûr. Dire que le jeune homme était beau n'était pas un mensonge...

Seulement toute beauté avait son revers. Dans le cas de Sasuke, c'était ses autres amis et son côté joueur. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever les paris qui lui étaient lancés par ses deux amis, Neji et Kiba, même si ceux-ci pouvaient porter préjudice aux autres. Ce n'était pas le problème de l'Uchiha.

Pourquoi avoir accepté ce pari, il y a près de quatre mois ? Plaisir ? Envie ? Ou juste l'envie de se faire plaisir en effectuant quelque chose d'interdit ? Quelque chose de tabou ?

Le pari était simple. Sasuke devait faire tomber un mec amoureux de lui, sortir et coucher avec avant de le lâcher aussitôt... Il avait accepté, étant bisexuel, ça ne lui posait pas de problème d'embrasser un autre homme et plus encore.

Neji avait rajouté une clause, il choisirait la cible... Sasuke avait acquiescé.

Tous connaissaient les sentiments contradictoires qu'éprouvait Naruto envers Sasuke, c'était plus de l'amour que de l'amitié. Les deux amis de Sasuke, détestant le blond qui leur prenait « leur » Sasuke de temps en temps, avaient joué sur ça, racontant à Sasuke que le blond lui pardonnait tout, qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas...

La réalité s'est avérée différente. Même si l'Uzumaki avait rougi et accepté de sortir avec Sasuke en secret, le père du blond n'aimait pas particulièrement, pour ne pas dire du tout, le jeune Uchiha, et Naruto souhaitait passer sa scolarité en un seul morceau. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas dépassé la limite du baiser, au grand dam de Sasuke.

Le blond était si franc et pas facilement émotif mais entendre son petit ami lui susurrer des « J'ai envie de toi » d'une voix rauque au creux de l'oreille avait de quoi réchauffer tout le monde. Pourtant, le jeune homme balbutiait une réponse et se reculait, préférant attendre.

Ce fut ce qui le sauva ? Nul ne pouvait le dire.

Ce devait être un jour comme tous les autres, Sasuke partit au lycée retrouver ses amis, après ce réveil contre Naruto, si tendre que même lui souriait encore à ce souvenir. Il s'était posté contre un coin de mur, tournant le dos à l'entrée... ignorant que son petit ami entrait au même moment et continua sa conversation avec ses amis et une jeune fille aux cheveux rose vif, chef du fan club de Sasuke.

Naruto vit la silhouette de son petit ami et s'approcha doucement, voulant faire une surprise à Sasuke, ayant également enfin décidé d'accepter la demande de son brun et de coucher avec lui... enfin... de lui faire l'amour... Le jeune homme s'était habillé avec le plus grand soin après le départ de l'Uchiha, prenant bien soin à ne pas froisser le tissu de son uniforme scolaire, se coiffant avec calme et avait pris plus d'une respiration pour s'entraîner à dire ces mots fatidiques « Tu me suis jusqu'à ma chambre, Sasuke ? »

Dur à dire... mais à sa grande surprise, il n'eut pas à le faire. Les propos qu'il entendait, alors que les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face plongeaient leurs regards dans le sien avec amusement et sadisme, le figèrent.

- Alors, Sasuke, avec l'Uzumaki ?

- Pas encore... bientôt, je pense.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Bientôt » ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait « Bientôt » ?

- C'est vrai, Sasuke-kun ? Tu ne sors avec Uzumaki que pour un pari ?

- Quoi d'autre, ricana Kiba

- ...

Le brun ne répondit pas mais pouffa à la réponse, ignorant du visage livide et des yeux écarquillés, se remplissant lentement de larmes de son meilleur ami, dans son dos, pétrifié.

- Donc, ce pari ?

- Il consiste à sortir avec lui, coucher avec et rompre...

Naruto entendit une sorte de bruit sourd et une douleur le prit à la poitrine au niveau du cœur. Le jeune homme songea dans un instant flou qu'un cœur brisé ne faisait pas un bruit mais ne put reculer que d'un pas, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

- Tu vas le faire, Sasuke-kun ? ricana la jeune fille

- Je sors avec non ?

La voix grave de son meilleur... non, il ne pouvait plus penser de l'Uchiha comme de son meilleur ami... de son camarade de classe résonna dans le silence de la cour, semblant retentir un instant avant que Naruto ne disparaisse de la vue des autres, partant en courant chez lui, les larmes coulant maintenant librement, sans un sanglot. Il croisa sans le voir le grand frère de Sasuke, Itachi, lui-même encore au lycée et partit sans lui dire un mot, ignorant le regard noir qui s'élargit, suivit d'un froncement de sourcil inquiet qui le suivit avant que le jeune homme ne se fasse appeler par ses propres amis.

Naruto arriva chez lui et découvrit que son père était rentré aussitôt son départ pour le Lycée. Minato Namikaze ne comprit que son fils était chez lui qu'en recevant un poids sur la poitrine alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine, se remettant de son voyage et surtout de son retour.

Un poids qui éclata aussitôt en sanglot.

Naruto venait de découvrir la face cachée de l'Uchiha.

L'Uzumaki ne revint pas au lycée pendant le reste de la semaine. Il ne répondit pas aux coups de téléphone de plus en plus fréquent de l'Uchiha. Son père ouvrit lui-même à la porte, n'acceptant personne, repoussant froidement Sasuke. Celui-ci commençait à comprendre que le blond avait eu vent de quelque chose, peut être une rumeur. Mais, convaincu que le blond lui pardonnait tout, il attendait l'absence de Minato pour enfin revoir son meilleur ami, persuadé que la figure paternelle empêchait son ami de lui parler.

Une semaine, jour pour jour, après cette révélation, Naruto revint au lycée, suivant les cours de la matinée avec un visage fermé, très blanc malgré son hâle naturel si on ne comptait pas les cernes noirâtres sous ses yeux morts, céruléen glacial et sans émotion. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche cette matinée là, et les professeurs n'essayaient pas de l'interroger, semblant savoir quelque chose que ses camarades de classes ignoraient.

Beaucoup se retournaient vers l'Uchiha, attendant des explications mais celui-ci ne savait rien, secouant la tête alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas Naruto. Son cœur se serrait de voir le blond ainsi, les remords commençaient enfin à venir à lui, mais beaucoup trop tard.

En plein cours de mathématiques, le professeur se fit interrompre par la secrétaire du principal, indiquant que le cas « Uzumaki » était réglé. A la surprise de tous, Naruto se leva aussitôt, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, repoussant d'un geste sec, sans le regarder, Sasuke qui venait d'agripper sa manche.

- Naruto...

- ...

Le jeune homme continua sa route sans un regard en arrière et sortit de la salle dans un silence pesant. Sasuke blêmit et demanda aussitôt à son professeur l'autorisation de sortir. Celui-ci le dévisagea et lui refusa cette demande, le laissant mijoter encore dix minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, provoquant un raz de marée humaine dans les couloirs.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'aller vers son casier, espérant croiser Naruto et se figea... Face à lui, le blond, une poubelle à ses côtés, était en train de nettoyer son casier avec attention, ne détournant pas le regard de sa tache malgré les timides demandes de ceux qui le connaissaient et qui voulaient prendre de ses nouvelles. Sasuke s'approcha lentement de lui et posa doucement une main sur la nuque dorée, geste habituel pour demander son attention.

Geste qui se fit violemment repousser.

- Na...Naruto ?

- ...

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- ...

- Oï, Crétin, je te parle.

La main de Naruto se figea un instant et reprit son activité, retirant les livres pour qu'il récupère ses notes, plaçant ensuite les manuels scolaires sur la table près de lui et ses notes dans le carton à ses côtés ou jetées dans la corbeille à ses pieds.

- Hey ! Abruti, tu vas me regarder oui ?

- Dégage, Uchiha.

L'appellation provoqua un mouvement dans l'assistance, surtout l'intonation de voix, mauvaise et rauque du blond, si différente de la voix joyeuse qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre.

- Na...Naru...

- ...

Sasuke regarda Naruto retirer les photos accrochées à la porte de son casier, une boule se formant dans sa gorge alors qu'il voyait leurs images, leurs photos prises pendant des vacances, ces instants d'éternité de leur enfance, froissées d'une main ferme et jetées sans un regard à la poubelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- ...

- Réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il

Son cri résonna dans le silence qui se faisait tout autour. Les regards élargis de Neji, Kiba et Sakura se posèrent sur les yeux agrandis de l'Uchiha, remplis de larmes qui refusaient de couler. Le jeune homme venait enfin de comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait.

Son ami partait... sans un regard envers lui.

Naruto s'immobilisa, une photo à la main et la dévisagea un long moment, attirant le regard de Sasuke sur l'image, découvrant à son tour un trio, deux bruns entourant un blond, tous trois en caleçon de bain face à la mer, Sasuke se tenait à la droite de l'image, les bras croisés sur son torse alors que Naruto le tenait, lui et son frère, par la taille. Itachi avait glissé son bras autour des épaules du blond dont la couleur de cheveux était rehaussée par le soleil. Rien dans l'attitude du jeune Uchiha ne montrait son plaisir d'être en compagnie des deux autres si ce ne serait le très léger sourire qui rehaussait ses lèvres. L'Uchiha retint son souffle en voyant l'hésitation sur le visage de Naruto avant d'écarquiller les yeux au maximum, ne pouvant pas croire que le blond fasse ça. L'Uzumaki déchira délicatement la photo, retirant la partie droite de l'image, où se trouvait Sasuke et jeta ce morceau à la poubelle, glissant le reste dans sa poche de poitrine avant de continuer son rangement.

Impossible, songeait-il, c'était un cauchemar ! Jamais le blond ne lui avait tourné le dos, jamais le blond ne lui avait tenu rancune pour une saleté qu'il lui avait faite.

- Naru... Naruto, réponds-moi. souffla-t-il

- ...

Le jeune homme nettoya une dernière fois son casier, vérifiant partout s'il n'avait rien oublié avant de le refermer, prenant ses livres pour les rendre à la jeune bibliothécaire, cousine de Neji, qui attendait derrière lui, les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci, Hinata-san

- Naruto-kun...

- Au revoir.

La respiration de plus en plus douloureuse, Sasuke agrippa le bras de Naruto d'une main tremblante... Il ne pouvait pas partir ! Pas lui ! Il ne pouvait pas le quitter ! La teneur du pari disparut de son esprit, il ne voyait maintenant qu'une chose... l'homme qu'il aimait le lâchait... sans un mot ni un regard.

Naruto s'immobilisa et commença à pivoter pour se retrouver face à Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiha frémit sous le regard glacial qui le regardait sans ciller et Naruto retira calmement la main offensante de son bras.

- Ne me touche pas, Uchiha.

Encore ce terme, presque une injure venant de lui, le fait de lui lancer son nom de famille au visage après dix ans d'amitié...

- Où vas-tu ?

- ...

- Ne... ne... fais pas ça, Naruto...

Le blond baissa les yeux sur son poignet, attirant le regard de tous sur le bracelet d'argent qui s'y trouvait. Beaucoup dans l'assistance savaient ce que ce bracelet représentait pour l'Uzumaki, un mois de vacances avec les Uchiha, un mois de bonheur avec son meilleur ami... un mois où Sasuke avait reconnu que le petit blond était son meilleur ami.

Sous le regard élargi de Sasuke, Naruto glissa un doigt sous la babiole scintillante et tira brusquement, rompant la petite attache, cassant ainsi le fin maillage. Le blond releva les yeux, regardant le visage pâle de Sasuke et jeta sans un remords cet autre morceau du passé avec le brun avant d'entrouvrir son col de chemise, sortant le collier d'argent offert par Itachi la même année que le bracelet et le déposa à la vue de tous... Il ne rejetait pas toute la famille Uchiha, seulement le plus jeune.

- Naruto...

- Plus jamais, Uchiha.

La voix glaciale en fit frissonner plus d'un et tous eurent un peu de peine pour le brun, malgré la rumeur, lâchée par Sakura, qui avait fait le tour, déclenchant peine et colère pour des amis de Naruto, amusement pour ceux qui se refusaient d'imaginer une relation commune des deux garçons.

- Ne me touche plus jamais... Ne me parle plus jamais.

- Non...

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais connu... Nous n'avons jamais parlé...

- Non !

- Dorénavant, Uchiha, trouve-toi un autre crétin qui acceptera tes stupides paris.

Le dernier « non » sortit avec peine de la bouche tremblante du brun, et celui-ci assista au départ du blond, espérant que quelque chose arrive, n'importe quoi, que le blond se retourne en hurlant un « c'était pour rire » qui déclencherait sa colère mais qui le rassurerait.

- En fait, Uchiha...

Toujours cette voix froide. Malgré ça, Sasuke releva les yeux de la corbeille où un éclat argent le narguait, lui démontrant que ce n'était pas une blague, jamais son Naruto n'aurait retiré ce bracelet pour rire.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez...

- ...

- J'ai faillis faire la pire erreur de ma vie, il y a une semaine...

- ...

- J'allais accepter ta demande...

Un rire rauque, âpre, résonna dans le silence avant que le blond ne se détourne en jetant une dernière phrase.

- Comme quoi... entre l'amour et la haine, la limite est mince.

Le jeune homme sortit de l'établissement, allant poser son carton dans le coffre de la voiture de location conduite par un jeune homme roux aux yeux ambre et couvert de piercing, le cousin de Naruto, reconnut Sasuke qui l'avait suivit.

- Frappe-moi ! Cogne-moi ! Mais ne pars pas !

Le cri de Sasuke résonna dans la cour alors que les élèves restaient figés et les quelques professeurs venus voir, le calme et les quelques cris les ayant alertés, ne bougeaient plus. Tous regardaient Sasuke, le Sasuke Uchiha, l'une des beautés froides du lycée, le garçon le plus convoité après son frère aîné, Itachi, s'effondrer sur ses genoux sous le regard amer et glacial de son ancien meilleur ami avant qu'il ne se détourne vers la voiture.

- Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine, ce serait te donner trop d'importance...

- Ne pars pas ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, Naruto !

Naruto se stoppa une nouvelle fois et ricana sourdement en se tournant vers l'Uchiha, agenouillé devant lui. Le jeune homme lui sourit, non pas de son sourire habituel, chaleureux et amical, mais d'un sourire froid et angoissant, à l'opposé de ce que Sasuke recevait depuis plus de dix ans.

- Tu as une drôle de conception de l'amitié, Uchiha.

- Non, s'il te plait !

- Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Sur ces mots, Naruto disparut de la vue de Sasuke, montant dans cette voiture noire sans un regard en arrière, ignorant les larmes silencieuses de deux jeunes hommes. L'un entouré de ses amis, recroquevillé dans la cour, l'autre sur le toit, les mains agrippées au grillage.

* * *

**(Voix débile de présentation de série TV)**

**Dans le prochain épisode :**

**Le retour de Naruto...**

* * *

**Sasu** : ...

**Naru** : ...

**Ita** : OO J'ai bien lu le pairing ? **(secoue Noah)** J'ai bien lu le pairing ?

**Noah hurle à l'autre Uchiha dans la salle : **Oui oui, tu as bien lu et c'est BIEN FAIT POUR L'AUTRE TACHE!!

**Hagane, songeuse** : Bizarrement cette fic m'inspire...

**Ita avec un grand sourire** : J'ai donc bien lu le pairing...

**Sasu** : ... Je t'ai fait quoi, sérieux, Hagane ? Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ?

**Naru avec un gros sourire niais et rêveur sur les lèvres **: Je pense que c'est à cause des derniers scans...

**Hagane le regarde et lui sourit **: Ca te va mon pairing, chouchou ?

**Naru toujours avec un grand sourire **: Au poil !

**Noah marmonne dans sa barbe **: Crétin d'Uchiha de merde, manipulé par un vioc de merde venu d'un clan de merde avec un père de merde...

**Ita** : Mais... au fait ! Le Pairing !!

**Sasu choppe son frère par le cou** : On s'en tape de ce pairing de merde le Uke !!

**Naru : **Si je lis bien le pairing, toi aussi tu es Uke... Sasu...

**Hagane marmonnant entre ses dents** : Double Uke, je me lance dans l'Uchihincest...

**Noah marmonnant toujours **: On les avait bien prévenus pourtant... Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre la TACHE !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : OS/Schoolfic/Angst/UA/OOC

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru (au début) ; NaruIta, NaruSasu, NaruItaSasu

**Note 1** : Les personnages vont être **OOC** (le bonheur des UA), Naruto va être un vrai... fumier, mais vous comprendrez assez tôt pourquoi.

**Note 2** : J'ai mis la playlist en lien à cliquer au début de chaque chapitre, pensez à ouvrir ces liens dans une autre fenêtre. Je précise également que les textes des chansons n'ont strictement rien à voir avec la fiction. Ce sont des musiques qui me plaisent et qui ont rythmée l'histoire.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

**Marjolaine** : Ah mais dans cette fic, Sasuke n'est pas un salop, c'est un mec trop gâté, il le dit lui-même. Il a eu l'habitude que Naruto lui pardonne tout et disons le, il est immature, donc, pour lui, ça coulait de source qu'il n'allait pas lui en vouloir sachant que Sasuke l'aimait tout autant... ok, je trouve pas d'excuse XD par contre, un « ça ne change pas beaucoup » va pas trop se faire là vu que c'est ma première NaruIta et surtout mon premier Threesome ;)

**Cc** : OO Mais... faut pas pleurer pour si peu, il l'a cherché l'Uchiha ;) Pis... dis toi qu'il a pas encore touché le fond XD

**KaitoWira** : Là, je rougis, « dès les premières lignes, on accroche » ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire justement. Merci de ta review.

**Ahava Elohim** : Merci pour tout ces compliments ça me fait très plaisirs de voir que mes écrits et plaisent. Des détails du threesome euh... pas de suite mais oui XD

**Kyu-chan** : Oo euh, non, promis, je ferais pas le coup du manque d'inspiration vu qu'elle est déjà terminée celle-ci ;) Contente qu'elle te plaise en tout cas.

**Malicia** : Oui, on peut dire que les derniers scans sont en partie responsable... et pis le role d'Uke lui va si bien XD

* * *

**Musique de ce chapitre**

P.O.D. – Sleeping awake

* * *

La première année passa rapidement pour les uns, fut d'une lenteur insupportable pour les autres. Sasuke était dans le deuxième groupe.

Après avoir réalisé son erreur et découvert qu'il aimait son petit blond plus que tout, il avait tout fait pour le joindre, essayant chez lui avant que le fournisseur en téléphonie ne l'informe que le numéro désiré était entré en liste rouge, le bloquant.

Il avait essayé sur le portable de Naruto mais était tombé sur une demoiselle qui lui expliqua que son cousin lui avait acheté ce téléphone et la ligne à une connaissance, en partance de la ville...

Il s'était déplacé jusque chez Naruto, affrontant le regard méprisant de Minato sans pour autant avoir de réponse.

Nul ne savait où était parti son meilleur ami.

« Meilleur ami », ce terme qui l'avait fait rire autrefois, n'y croyant pas, le brûlait maintenant. Quel ami faisait de telles choses ? Quel amoureux jouait avec les sentiments d'autrui ?

La peine et le dégoût de soi le submergèrent à un moment, le conduisant à une dure dépression, ses proches le regardant avec inquiétude... enfin, presque tous ses proches, son frère continuant de le dévisager avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

Sasuke n'avait jamais su qu'Itachi aimait Naruto, le jeune homme à la longue chevelure noire s'étant effacé au moment où il comprit que l'amour du blond envers son frère était le plus fort.

Il ne s'était jamais soucié des sentiments des autres avant ce jour où la vérité sur sa situation lui fut crachée au visage par une Ino Yamanaka furieuse. L'ancienne « fangirl » n'avait pas digéré ce pari stupide qui causa la perte d'un bon ami. Nombre des amis du blond ne pouvaient le regarder sans qu'une lueur de colère ne se montre dans leurs yeux. Souvent les plus rapides arrivaient à attraper une Ino ou un Shikamaru, pour une fois véloce, qui se levaient pour venir lui démolir le portrait.

Le jour où l'écœurement qu'il ressentait envers lui-même atteint son maximum fut celui où il passa devant chez Naruto pour découvrir Itachi sur le seuil, parlant avec le père de son ami, recueillant des nouvelles du blond. Jamais il n'avait réessayé de s'approcher de cette maison où il avait maintes fois dormi avec son petit ami, échangeant dans ce salon leur premier baiser, souvenir intolérable.

Sasuke restait cloîtré le plus souvent dans sa chambre, ne répondant que rarement au téléphone, oubliant ces amis qu'il avait préférés à Naruto, ces mêmes amis qui lui reprochèrent ensuite son attitude envers le blond.

C'est si facile de balayer devant la porte des autres, avaient-ils oublié qu'ils étaient à l'origine de ce pari ?

Bien que Sasuke le sache pertinemment, il ne changeait pas d'avis. Lui seul était fautif, pas d'autres, pas son frère, ni Naruto. C'était son égoïsme qui était la cause de tout.

Quelques mois plus tard, c'est un Itachi devenu inquiet du silence de son frère qui vint le trouver. Leur relation n'avait pas changé depuis le départ du blond, il y a de cela une année et demie. Le jeune homme, déjà peu expansif en présence du blond, devint aussi muet et froid qu'une tombe en son absence, regardant souvent leurs albums photos pour retrouver le visage de son blond...

« Son blond » avait-il encore le droit de le nommer ainsi ?

- Sasuke ?

- ...

- Sasuke... j'ai... des nouvelles de ... Naruto.

Le regard vide qui monta vers lui se gorgea de plus en plus de chaleur et d'émotion alors que son petit frère entendait vraiment ses paroles.

- Grand frère ?

- ... Il... va bien, il est sur la côte...

- Il revient quand ?

Itachi se mordilla la lèvre du bas en voyant l'impatience gagner son jeune frère. Même s'il chérissait le blond, il voyait bien que Sasuke l'aimait également avec une passion équivalente, voire plus destructrice. Lui seul, avec le père du blond évidemment, avait des conversations régulières avec Naruto, le jeune homme l'appelant de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à se confier leurs secrets... voir plus.

- Il ne... reviendra pas maintenant, Sasuke.

- Quand ?

L'aîné des Uchiha ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se fit couper par sa sonnerie de portable, la mélodie le renseignant... C'était Naruto.

Après s'être excusé envers Sasuke, il décrocha devant le jeune homme, espérant que le blond soit d'une humeur généreuse et accepte de parler à Sasuke.

- Oui ?

- _Ita-chan ?_

- Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- _Ok Bébé... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air mal._

- Je... Naruto...

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant enfin... Son frère avait toujours été en contact avec le blond. Le jeune homme bondit sur son grand frère, arrachant le téléphone des mains pâles d'Itachi et le porta à son oreille, frémissant en entendant la voix grave résonner.

- _... Itachi ?... Tu es là ?_

- Na... Naruto ?

- _Qui est à l'appareil ?_

- C'est moi !

- _..._

- C'est... Sasuke...

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, plaquant plus fort le petit appareil contre son oreille, écoutant la respiration du blond, ignorant le regard peiné d'Itachi posé sur lui... pas déçu de perdre son téléphone... Seulement soucieux de la santé psychique du brun après cette conversation.

- _Qui ça ?_

En deux mots, le monde de Sasuke se brisa devant lui. En une seule question, le blond venait de briser le seul espoir qu'il gardait en lui.

Sans un mot, les larmes coulant sur son visage, Sasuke redonna l'appareil à son grand frère et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, se rendant à la salle de bain, noyant ses sanglots sous une douche chaude, ignorant les appels de son aîné derrière la porte.

Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi, Sasuke s'était totalement fermé, ne parlant plus du tout, demandant quelque fois, par le biais d'un regard suppliant envers son frère, des nouvelles du blond.

Itachi n'avait jamais parlé à Sasuke de ses visites à Naruto... De même qu'il n'avait jamais osé revenir avec les cadeaux que lui faisait Naruto... cadeaux reçus de son petit ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient mis du temps, le blond ayant de la méfiance vis-à-vis des engagements avant de craquer sur ce jeune homme calme et froid... en apparence. Naruto se rappellerait toute sa vie de l'éclat de rire qui retentit dans son appartement quand il découvrit un point sensible chez son aîné. Il l'attaqua sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur lui, le dévorant des yeux, regardant ensuite fixement avant de l'embrasser doucement, tendrement, tenant entre ses paumes le visage pâle du brun pour mieux taquiner sa langue de la sienne.

Leur première étreinte fut basée sur l'amour et le respect réciproque, aucun des deux n'ayant d'expérience dans le domaine de la sexualité entre homme. Les premiers contacts furent maladroits, timides et hésitants. Itachi ne voulait pas forcer le blond et Naruto ne désirait pas faire mal à celui qu'il appelait affectueusement « Bébé ».

Naruto avait bien changé dans cette fuite pour se reconstruire. Sa carrure s'était développée ainsi que sa taille. Son cousin, Yahiko, un perceur tatoueur avait pris son corps pour une œuvre d'art et expérimenté de nouvelles techniques sur le blond. Le dos musclé de Naruto était maintenant recouvert d'un renard à neuf queues, le célèbre Kyuubi no Youko de la légende. Les queues se dressaient, certaines s'enroulaient autour d'un bras et d'autres encerclaient la taille bronzée. Le regard animal, rouge sanguin de la bête défiait quiconque de venir toucher la peau sur laquelle il était apposé. Le visage du blond avait aussi subi des changements, les traits arrondis et enfantins étaient partis avec sa graisse de bébé, montrant un visage quasi similaire à celui de Minato. Il portait un piercing à l'arcade, un anneau à la lèvre du bas et, au grand bonheur d'Itachi, un barbel ornait la langue chaude de son petit ami. Les cheveux autrefois courts du blond avaient poussés jusqu'à ses reins, le jeune homme avait tressé des mèches devant ses oreilles et trois nattes resserraient ses cheveux dans son dos. Naruto se savait à tomber mais n'en jouait pas, restant fidèle à son brun.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ et jamais Naruto n'avait évoqué Sasuke devant Itachi. Il semblait l'avoir totalement oublié, au grand désappointement du brun. Sasuke avait peut être été un fumier, il n'en restait pas moins son petit frère et la personne qui aimait toujours le blond.

Le jour où Naruto annonça son retour à Konoha, Itachi était encore sur le dos, son blond sur le torse, lui-même en train de caresser la peau moite suite à leur étreinte. Le drap humide drapait les hanches du jeune homme au dessus de lui.

- Je rentre, Bébé.

- Quoi ?

- Je reviens à Konoha, mon père m'a acheté un loft dans le centre.

Naruto se redressa, découvrant avec plaisir cette lueur de douceur dans le regard noir profond d'Itachi. Si au début, la ressemblance avec Sasuke le torturait souvent, maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à imaginer le visage de son ancien meilleur ami, effacé par le temps et la rancœur.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr...

- Tu vas le revoir ?

- Qui ? demanda Naruto en recommençant à embrasser la peau douce du cou de l'Uchiha

Itachi ferma les yeux soupirant doucement en sentant la chaleur lui remonter dans le corps... Bien que n'ayant jamais eu d'autre amant que lui, Naruto était doué niveau sexe... vraiment doué. Le brun ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où celui-ci pouvait le mener à l'extase en une nuit.

- Tu le sais...

- Non, je ne vais pas le revoir.

- Il... il a changé tu sais !

- Je m'en fiche, Itachi. Il a perdu sa place, il a trop joué avec moi. Maintenant je suis avec toi, ça restera ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi.

Itachi sourit en coin, amusé de la lueur rebelle dans le regard azur de son petit ami et l'attira contre lui, tirant sur ses tresses, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur avant de l'embrasser longuement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne alors qu'il sentait la virilité du blond se bander une nouvelle fois contre son ventre.

Jamais il n'en aurait assez de lui.

* * *

L'année scolaire était déjà bien entamée quand Sasuke eut vent qu'un nouveau était transféré. Le regard froid et insondable, il poursuivit son chemin, ignorant sur son passage les fangirls et fanboys qui se pâmaient. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, tous avaient oublié ce jour maudit où le jeune Uchiha avait perdu sa personne la plus précieuse par pur égoïsme.

Le jeune homme avait perdu beaucoup de poids ces trois dernières années, rendant sa silhouette fine, presque délicate. Ses yeux n'en paraissaient que plus grands et son teint pâle ne faisait que mieux ressortir la nuance noir profond de ses iris.

Le jeune homme restait seul la majeure partie de son temps au lycée, n'acceptant qu'à contrecœur la compagnie de Suigetsu et Juugo, deux élèves arrivés l'année qui suivit le départ de Naruto. Les deux avaient eu vent de la rumeur disant que Sasuke avait « cassé » le mental d'un jeune homme et l'avait poussé à quitter le lycée, une autre prétendait que le blond s'était suicidé de désespoir.

Suigetsu avait d'ailleurs récolté une droite phénoménale de Sasuke quand il lui demanda clairement si le blond était un lâche pour être parti sans combattre. Nul ne pouvait parler de Naruto en présence du brun. Nom tabou, limite à ne pas franchir si vous voulez rester en vie assez longtemps pour suivre le reste des cours de l'année.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient intrigués par ce blond qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Comment un tel homme pouvait faire réagir à ce point Sasuke, réputé pour être inexpressif ?

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour faire sa connaissance... indirectement par contre.

Les trois jeunes hommes se dirigeaient vers la salle de science du professeur Orochimaru, Suigetsu charriant un peu Sasuke, favori de ce professeur aux mœurs bizarres, quand ils entendirent des mots étouffés sortir des toilettes hommes qu'ils venaient de dépasser, les faisant se figer en percevant un geignement rauque très distinctif.

Un rougissement se fit sur leurs visages et, après un sourire amusé, Suigetsu attira Sasuke près de lui, devant la porte qu'il entrouvrit, montrant un couple qui les fit se figer quand ils reconnurent le frère aîné de l'Uchiha, plaqué contre un mur, nu de la taille jusqu'au pied et la chemise grande ouverte, tombant d'une épaule, ses jambes enroulées autour des reins du blond face à lui. Ledit blond gardait une main sur les fesses pâles et une autre sur le mur derrière son amant alors que ses reins entamaient une cadence plus rapide et plus forte.

Son « agresseur », idée que Juugo supprima de son esprit en entendant les « plus fort » et « plus vite » résonner dans la pièce, était grand et musclé. Son dos recouvert d'un tatouage à l'effigie d'un grand renard était balayé par trois longues nattes, bientôt saisies par Itachi quand le jeune homme blond percuta de plein fouet un point qui le fit geindre encore plus.

- Mer...Merde, tu... vas... être en...retard...

- Pas avant que tu jouisses, Bébé.

La voix rauque et grave en fit frissonner plus d'un, le jeune homme entre ses bras qui n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir les yeux et les trois autres à la porte. Deux d'entre eux étaient pourtant hétéro mais la tonalité presque charnelle les faisait trembler au point de penser que cela ne les dérangerait pas que leur première fois se déroule dans cette pièce avec le même blond.

Sasuke regardait fixement le seul homme au monde qu'il ne croyait pas homosexuel et encore moins dans la position de receveur, son grand frère, Itachi. Il le dévisageait, abasourdi et troublé en voyant la rougeur sur les joues du brun et ses gémissements de bien être, ses petits cris qu'il étouffait contre la large épaule du blond qui lui faisait face. Leur rythme s'accéléra, ponctuant les geignements d'Itachi et les râles rauques du blond.

Le jeune homme se troubla, s'imaginant un instant à la place de son frère, prit contre le mur de cette salle d'eau, par le même blond qui lui tournait le dos, frémir et se cambrer à la place de son frère, jouir dans un gémissement et trembler en percevant le dernier mouvement de rein de son partenaire avant que celui-ci ne jouisse également.

Ce fut un Uchiha haletant que Juugo et Suigetsu tirèrent jusqu'à la salle de cours où ils faillirent arriver en retard, étonnant les autres élèves qui avaient l'habitude de voir le brun arriver très tôt en cours. Tout trois allèrent se poster à leur table, désignée en début d'année et s'y écroulèrent, sidérant encore plus les autres quand Sasuke posa son front brûlant contre la froideur de la table carrelée.

- B-Bordel ! souffla Suigetsu

- J-je le crois pas ! bégaya à son tour Sasuke. M-mon grand frère !

- Messieurs !

La voix retentit dans la salle et les trois grimacèrent en voyant la démarche sinueuse de leur professeur arriver à leur table. Orochimaru était dans la place.

* * *

Naruto sourit en voyant le départ... douloureux... de son petit ami alors que celui-ci pestait entre ses dents, semblant raconter que c'était la dernière fois qu'il accompagnait en cours un « blond-poussé-sur-le-sexe ». Le jeune homme s'étira en ricanant, rien de tel qu'une séance de sexe intense pour enlever tout trac en lui, et là... il était plus que détendu.

L'Uzumaki pouffa un instant avant de sortir le planning de sa poche et de regarder la prochaine heure de cours... Science... professeur Orochimaru... génial, encore l'amateur de serpent. Il se rappelait la première année de ce professeur, il y a trois ans, la terreur qui avait parcourut plus d'un élève en voyant le regard reptilien posé sur lui.

Après un soupir, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle au fond du couloir en rejetant dans son dos une longue tresse dorée. Sa tenue n'était pas vraiment réglementaire mais il s'en fichait. La principale lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de vague dans le lycée s'il voulait garder piercing et cheveux longs... Il avait accepté... pour plaquer ensuite Itachi dans une salle d'eau pour se décontracter.

Arrivé devant la salle, il entendit les sifflements du professeur avant de cogner à la porte, provoquant un silence religieux de l'autre côté. Un « entrez » lui fut lancé et la porte ouverte, il pénétra dans la salle, amusé en entendant les soupirs retentir sur son passage avant de remarquer trois jeunes hommes dans le fond de la classe.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres quand il les reconnut. C'était les trois « spectateurs » de tout à l'heure et dans le groupe... Ses yeux se plissèrent en dévisageant un brun ressemblant fortement à Itachi.

* * *

- Oh merde !

Sasuke rougit violemment une nouvelle fois en regardant le jeune homme blond qui venait d'entrer en classe se mettre à sourire en les dévisageant, semblant savoir la cause de sa rougeur. Les mèches non tressées étaient ébouriffées, sûrement par les mains impatientes de son frère, les tresses dans le dos. Le jeune homme avait un anneau en argent à la lèvre du bas, un autre à l'arcade sourcilière et... deux grands yeux azurs douloureusement familiers.

- Voici un nouveau cette année, Naruto Uzumaki ! présenta le professeur.

- Yo.

La voix rauque résonna dans le silence qui se fit dans la salle avant qu'une Ino, congelée un instant par l'apparence du blond, ne lui saute au cou, arrachant un sourire amusé à Naruto et une remarque négative du professeur. Le reste des amis du blond resta debout dévorant du regard l'Uzumaki dont ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle depuis trois ans.

- Mademoiselle Yamanaka, retournez vous asseoir.

- Oui, sensei.

La jeune fille repartit à sa place, regardant un instant un Sasuke statufié sur sa chaise. Le blond... son blond était de retour... et en plus de ça...

- Naruto Uzumaki ? souffla Suigetsu. C'est pourtant le même qui clouait Itachi-san contre le mur ?

- ...

La douleur envahit Sasuke sous le regard azur de son ancien meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et lui se tapait son frère... Mais même en sachant ça, le désir et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui ne faiblissaient pas. Il fallait qu'il puisse lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, s'excuser du passé, lui demander de lui pardonner.

- Uzumaki-kun, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à côté de la table du fond, il y a une place vide avec Inuzuka-kun et Hyuuga-kun.

Seul un plissement de paupières lui répondit alors que le regard bleu ciel se glaçait pour dévisager les deux personnes citées... De toute évidence, il n'avait pas oublié le passé. Sasuke le vit avancer vers sa table, le regarder un moment avant de hocher la tête.

- Uchiha.

La peine emplit Sasuke en entendant son nom de famille mais il le remerciait quand même, il ne l'ignorait pas complètement. Un regard sur les visages blêmes de Neji et Kiba le renseigna, ils n'avaient pas oublié non plus. Même si le blondinet avait radicalement changé, sa carrure les renseignait sur sa musculature et il les dépassait d'une tête, il n'avait pas oublié pour autant les responsables de sa fuite.

Naruto se posa à sa place, regardant du coin de l'œil les visages blancs de Kiba et Neji et se tourna vers l'autre table avec un petit sourire.

- Prochaine fois que vous venez m'espionner... je vous arrache les boules pour vous les faire manger...

La tension envahit le fond de la classe alors que la menace résonnait, coupant le souffle à quelques élèves qui espionnaient le nouvel élève, ne l'ayant pas encore reconnu. Naruto reporta son attention sur Sasuke et ricana un instant en voyant la couleur pourpre le recouvrir.

- ... ou je fais participer... j'y penserais.

L'Uzumaki s'adossa à sa chaise, ignorant les rougeurs de ses camarades et assista à la fin du cours avec amusement.

Cette année, tout allait changer, il venait d'accepter mentalement la demande de son petit ami.

* * *

**_Flash back, la veille de la rentrée de Naruto._**

- _Naruto..._

- _Bébé ?_

- _Demain... pour Sasuke..._

_Naruto se recula de son petit ami, le regardant d'un air calme. Les deux hommes étaient assis dans le canapé du salon de Naruto, enlacé devant un dernier film mis après avoir mangé. Le silence était de mise et Naruto sentait qu'Itachi était soucieux. Malgré l'air glacial de l'Uchiha, il arrivait toujours à le percer et s'il discutait de Sasuke... le mieux était de le laisser parler._

- _Oui ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

- _..._

- _Mon frère est fragile maintenant... Il ne supportera pas de te voir l'ignorer._

- _Itachi._

- _Je te le demande, Naruto... ne l'ignore pas..._

_Le jeune homme se retourna, enjambant les hanches du blond et se retrouva à califourchon sur Naruto, regardant fixement dans le regard azur un peu froid depuis le début de la conversation. Il prit entre ses paumes le visage doré, amenant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son petit ami, les frôlant doucement alors qu'il continuait à parler._

- _Pour moi... Naruto._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bébé ?_

- _Il t'aime toujours, du même amour que le mien._

- _..._

- _Ne le rejette pas, s'il te plait._

_Pour que l'Uchiha le supplie, cela devait lui tenir à cœur mais cette demande contrariait l'Uzumaki, ce qu'elle sous-entendait le surprenait, connaissant le sens de possessivité des Uchiha._

- _Tu me demandes de sortir avec ton frère ?_

- _..._

- _De te tromper avec ton petit frère ?_

- _Non... nous resterons ensemble, mais..._

- _Mais je dois me faire ton frère s'il émet le désir de m'avoir... Je suis quoi ? Une pute ?_

- _NON !_

_Le cri résonna dans l'appartement silencieux alors que le brun plongeait ses mains dans le coulis d'or pour amener la bouche ferme contre la sienne, la dévorant d'une langue aventureuse._

- _Non... je te demande de ne pas le rejeter, Naruto._

- _..._

- _Ecoute, regarde-le, s'il te plait... Tu as mon accord pour aller plus loin avec lui..._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Car il t'aime autant que moi... Je suis passé par là, je sais combien c'est douloureux de voir son amour avec un autre._

- _... Donc, s'il me plait, je peux éventuellement avoir un duo d'Uchiha canon pour moi ?_

_Itachi rougit un instant avant de soupirer, il fallait se douter que l'humour du blond reviendrait au galop._

- _Oui._

- _... Itachi, tu sais que jamais je ne te lâcherais..._

- _Je sais._

- _Mais qui dit que ton frère sera d'accord pour partager ?_

- _S'il t'aime vraiment et ne veux plus te perdre, il le fera._

**_Fin du Flash Back._**

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa sans que Sasuke ne puisse approcher Naruto pour lui parler. La gêne et la peur de se voir violemment rejeter le bloquait. Les amis du blond étaient toujours collés à ses basques, semblant avoir peur de le voir disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

Souvent, il percevait sur lui le regard scrutateur du blond, mais à chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête, Naruto était dos à lui ou parlait à d'autres. A croire que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

La fin des cours résonna et le jeune Uchiha n'avait toujours pas pu parler au blond, cela le frustrait énormément. Il arriva à la grille du lycée pour le voir partir en moto. Il espérait pourtant pouvoir lui parler assez rapidement.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre avec... euh... et aussi... bref, vous voyez l'entête, doutez vous de ce qui arrive ensuite !

* * *

**Ita** : Contre le mur des chiottes ? (**se tourne vers Naruto**) Tu n'as pas un autre endroit que là ?

**Naru **: Oo je suis... une bombe...

**Hagane** : Ça on le savait chouchou...

**Sasu** : OO Je suis une loque ! Totalement OOC en plus ! C'est de la merde cette fic !

**Noah **: Dois je spécifier qu'il a pas à ouvrir sa bouche "LA TACHE"?

**Tous se stoppent, regardent Noah avant qu'une aura noire de colère monte de la direction** **d'Hagane.**

**Hagane** : Il a dit quoi l'UchihUke ?

**Sasu en reculant** : Rien... j'aime cette fic...

**Ita en rajoute** : Je crois qu'il a dit que c'était de la merde

**Noah: **Déjà qu'il a de la chance qu'on le fasse pas crever d'entrée, ou alors qu'on le fasse se farcir Karin, ou encore Hinata, ou qui sais-je encore.

**Naru** : Euh... Hagane, il y a quoi dans le prochain chapitre, tu n'as pas précisé ?

**Hagane fusille des yeux Sasuke** : NaruIta lemon, NaruSasu lime

**Ita éclate de rire et regarde son frère** : T'as qu'un lime et moi, un lemon, on voit sa préférence !!

**Noah **: Et si le Uke ultime se bouge pas dans les scans, y'a pas de chance que ça change... Espérons juste que "monsieur le vengeur" se rappelle de certaines choses...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**yaoi94** : Oui, il était un peu plus long ce chapitre ;) Celui-ci devrait être de la même taille, contente qu'il t'avais plus

**shadowkan shai** : XD Nan quand même pas, puis, les déboires de Sasuke vont se terminer... enfin... moins psychologiquement que physiquement ;)

**yaoi-naruto72** : Des conflits ? Pourquoi ? Naruto sait pertinemment qu'il est avec Itachi, il aime Itachi et ne le quittera pas, il lâcherait plus facilement Sasuke que son frère ;) et ça, Sasuke le saura.

**Cc** : Dans ce chapitre, tu auras la réponse à ta question si Naruto aime encore Sasuke ;) Se forcer à coucher avec une bombe ? XD Non, Naruto ne se forcera pas, Itachi lui avait signalé qu'il était d'accord **SI** Sasuke plaisait au blond, si il n'aurait pas aimé l'apparence de Sasuke, Naruto aurait refusé ;)

**kira-chan** : Le voilà ! Le voilà ! Le voilà ! Le voilà ! Le voilà ! Le voilà ! XD

**solenebrumes** : Jalousie peut être pour le blog ;) Sinon, contente que la fiction te plait en tout cas.

**Eien** : C'est justement la rareté du NaruIta (au bénéfice du ItaNaru) qui m'a fait pencher en sa faveur, de même qu'un trio :P La fiction est déjà terminée et est en correction pour les deux derniers chapitres, mais comme ils sont assez chaud (pire que celui là), ça prends du temps XD Merci de ta review

**Malicia** : Sasuke souffrira dans ce chapitre, mais peut être pas de la façon que tu ne le croies.

**Aurélie** : Contente que mes fics te plaisent, la suite, c'est de suite ;)

**Sorashi** : Je voudrais bien que Kishimoto nous écoute pour le SasuNaru NaruSasu, ça lui donnerais peut être des fans en plus (mais sûrement des fans en moins XD)

**KaitoWira** : Merci de ta review, pour l'évolution, ça commence déjà dans ce chapitre

* * *

**Attention, non amateur de Yaoi (qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Oo) ou de lemon**

**Ce chapitre va comporter un Lemon et un Lime...**

**Ne vous faites pas de mal ;)**

* * *

Peu de temps après avoir pénétré dans son appartement, Naruto laissa tomber son sac de l'épaule, recherchant son petit ami qui devait se trouver dans les lieux. Le jeune homme parcourut des yeux l'espace considérable qui avait été acheté par son père lorsque celui-ci l'avait informé qu'il partait s'installer à l'étranger. Devant le refus de Naruto de le suivre, pas décidé à quitter son petit ami, Minato avait donc recherché un appartement confortable avant de craquer sur ce loft en plein centre.

Au dernier étage d'un gratte-ciel, l'appartement en lui-même se composait d'un espace bas et d'une chambre à l'étage. De larges fenêtres trouaient les murs et s'ouvraient sur un balcon sans vis-à-vis, un grand salon relié à une cuisine équipée tout confort. Rien ne manquait pour le fils unique de Minato Namikaze, Président de Rasengan Corp', grand nom dans la technologie informatique.

Un bruit d'eau renseigna Naruto sur l'endroit où se trouvait Itachi et un sourire amusé entrouvrit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir menant à la salle d'eau. Entrebâillant la porte de celle-ci, il découvrit la fine silhouette de son brun, à moitié cachée par la vapeur d'eau chaude. Un parfum frais venait de la douche alors que Naruto voyait la silhouette se laver les cheveux qu'il portait à mi-dos, rivière noire jais lisse et douce à la fois. Les yeux azurs, de plus en plus chaud, de l'Uzumaki dévorèrent le corps de son petit ami avant qu'il ne commence lui-même à se déshabiller.

Itachi sursauta à peine en sentant un bras entourer sa taille. Qui d'autre que son blond pouvait venir troubler l'instant magique que provoquait la cascade brûlante d'une douche ?

- Naruto ?

- Hummm, Bébé, je suis rentré !

Itachi roula des yeux en se penchant contre le torse musclé de Naruto, il s'en rendait compte qu'il était rentré.

- Alors ta journée ?

- D'abord, l'amusement...

- ...

L'aîné des Uchiha sentit une main venir lui prendre l'entrejambe, caressant doucement la peau douce de sa virilité, l'invitant à se bander doucement alors qu'il percevait l'érection massive contre ses reins. Même leur étreinte rapide contre le mur des toilettes du lycée n'avait pas satisfait l'ardeur de Naruto.

- Hummm... Bébé, t'es si doux.

Il détestait quand le blond devenait vocal. Entendre sa voix rauque résonner dans l'espace restreint de la douche alors qu'il sentait contre ses fesses les mouvements glissant du corps de Naruto lui faisait perdre pied et ça, son petit ami le savait.

Le jeune homme blond plaqua Itachi dos au mur avant de prendre sa bouche, joignant sa langue à la sienne pour un tendre combat alors que ses mains couraient sur son corps, pinçant, titillant et excitant tous les points sensibles du brun, points qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant.

L'Uzumaki s'agenouilla devant Itachi, un sourire pervers aux lèvres et approcha sa langue percée du membre en érection, passant doucement la boule du piercing sur la veine tendue sous la peau douce, arrachant une plainte à l'Uchiha. Naruto engloutit la virilité, grignotant un instant le bout avant de lécher abondamment et d'enfourner la tige de chair. Il sentit contre son nez les poils pubiens frotter un instant avant de déglutir, sentant le corps d'Itachi se tendre sous ses lèvres avant qu'un cri rauque ne retentisse dans la douche alors qu'il venait caresser l'espace doux et vulnérable entre l'anus et les testicules de son petit ami, frottant, titillant quand une plainte plus douloureuse retentit.

Naruto se releva et souleva son petit ami du sol, l'encourageant à nouer ses jambes longues autour de ses reins et, tout en taquinant la langue chaude qui se battait avec la sienne, il porta une main à l'intimité de l'Uchiha et frotta son index contre l'entrée étroite.

- Nhh... Naruto...

- T'es toujours autant serré...

- Aaah !!

La plainte résonna alors que, profitant de l'eau brûlante qui s'écoulait sur eux, Naruto glissait son index dans la moiteur qui l'attendait, avalant une pleurnicherie étranglée qui échappa à Itachi en sentant son corps s'adapter au doigt qui le sondait, vite rejoint par deux autres annexes.

Les deux corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, les gémissements retentissaient de plus en plus alors que leur baiser enfiévré ne s'arrêtait pas. Naruto laissa glisser sa bouche dans le cou pâle d'Itachi et mordit violemment la jointure du cou et de l'épaule, arrachant un cri à son petit ami alors qu'il sentait son corps se crisper sur ses doigts.

- T'es prêt ?

- Ahh, Naru-to...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi...

- Prends... Prends-moi.

Naruto retira ses doigts du corps d'Itachi et se positionna à l'entrée préparée, regardant fixement dans les yeux noirs qui lui faisaient face. Couleur intense qui semblait se gorger de rouge dans l'ardeur du moment. D'un souple mouvement des reins, le jeune homme se glissa dans le corps de son petit ami, retrouvant l'étroitesse et la chaleur ardente qui lui plairait toujours.

- Aaaahh... Bébé... T'es si chaud !

- Na-ru-to

Le jeune homme entoura de ses bras les épaules larges du blond, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces alors que Naruto le forçait dans le mur à chaque allée et venue en lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de se pencher, accélérant les mouvements, percutant la prostate d'Itachi au moindre geste, lui arrachant des cris.

Naruto plongea son visage dans le cou de son petit ami et grignota l'oreille tendre avant de chuchoter d'une voix rauque et lourde.

- Je l'ai vu.

- AaaAhh... MMmmm

- J'ai pris ma décision...

- A...Alors... Oh, Naruto... là...

Le jeune homme attrapa dans une main une pleine poignée de cheveux noirs et obligea Itachi à le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser violemment, lui coupant un peu la lèvre du bas, déclenchant un râle étouffé du brun.

- D'accord...

- Ne le brus...que...pas...

- Tu me connais...

Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se tendre contre le blond en criant, une main venait de se refermer sur son érection, la branlant en rythme avec les mouvements que Naruto faisait dans son corps. Leur cadence s'accéléra et soudain, une lueur blanche recouvrit la vision de l'Uchiha lorsque qu'il jouit contre les abdominaux tendus de Naruto, son orgasme déclenchant celui de son blond. Une plainte étouffée retentit alors qu'Itachi sentait la semence chaude de Naruto se répandre en lui avant qu'un peu de celle-ci ne coule le long de ses cuisses lorsqu'il se retira.

Le jeune homme soupira mentalement alors que Naruto le serrait dans ses bras après leur étreinte. Il en venait à plaindre Sasuke pour les futures avances du blond.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent le retour de Naruto, Sasuke ne put toujours pas l'approcher, Suigetsu et Juugo à ses basques, Ino et le reste à celle du blond. Pourtant, il sentait bien le regard de son ancien meilleur ami collé à lui. Il l'avait même surpris à se lécher les lèvres en le regardant en cours de Mathématiques avec le professeur Kurenai, se faisant éjecter de la classe pour « calmer ses ardeurs ».

Comment le blond pouvait-il le regarder ainsi s'il était en couple avec le propre frère de Sasuke ? Cette attitude le dépassait et l'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son frère même si son petit ami était une bombe sexuelle qui lui courrait après semble-t-il.

Seulement, il fut une journée où Sasuke se retrouva seul face à Naruto dans les couloirs de l'école, et là...

Le jeune Uchiha se dirigeait vers la salle de français pendant l'heure du déjeuner, songeant à ce putain de livre qui y était resté et percuta une masse qui lui attrapa le bras avant de le coller à une montagne de muscles... Il venait de percuter Naruto.

Sasuke se recula vivement, levant un regard élargi sur le visage bronzé du blond et rougit en voyant le regard chaud qui se promenait sur sa personne.

- Na-Naruto...

- Sasuke...

Le ronronnement le fit frissonner alors que les battements de son cœur redoublaient. Naruto avait dit son prénom et pas l' « Uchiha » habituel. Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre du bas et respira un bon coup en s'encourageant mentalement, après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer!

- Je... je voulais... depuis que tu es revenu je...

- Tu ?

- Je voudrais m'excuser...

Naruto sentit un petit battement dans son cœur, battement qu'il reconnu comme habituel en présence d'Itachi et sourit mentalement... Trois années, la haine et la rancoeur n'avaient pas effacé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux qui se dandinait devant lui, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai été...

- Un pourri ? suggéra-t-il

- Oui... et...

- Un fumier ?

- ...

- Un enfoiré aussi ? Essaie un bâtard dans la foulée...

Sasuke écoutait la voix amusée lui sortir les insultes avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait dû se tromper, la lueur dans les yeux de Naruto n'était rien d'autre que du dégoût... Il commença à reculer de quelques pas avant de se figer en sentant une main le claquer au mur avant que le blond ne se penche contre son oreille, collant son torse au sien, glissant une cuisse entre les siennes, le faisant frémir en entendant la voix rauque à son oreille.

- C'est le passé, Sasuke... Va-t-on rester figé dans le passé ou avancer ensemble ?

Ensemble ? Mais le blond était avec son grand frère !

- Ensemble ? Mais...

- Je ne te plais pas ? Sasuke ?

- ...

Lui plaire ? L'Uchiha se damnerait presque pour l'avoir, sentir ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, sentir son corps nu contre le sien, le claquant au mur pour une étreinte plus farouche... Mais...

- Mon frère... Tu es avec Itachi.

- Oui, j'aime Itachi.

Sasuke le repoussa violemment, les larmes aux yeux avant de se reculer de lui et de le regarder avec colère, le rouge aux joues, provoquant inconsciemment le désir de Naruto qui plissa les yeux en le voyant trembler.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu t'amuses ! Tu veux me le faire payer !

- Vraiment, Sasuke ? Je te dégoûte ?

- ...

- Tu ne m'imagines pas te coller au mur comme Itachi la dernière fois ?

- La ferme...

- Tu ne fantasmes pas à ce que cela donnerait de m'avoir en toi, te pilonnant violemment pour enfin te faire jouir ?

- Ta gueule !

Le cri résonna, surprenant Naruto et, sans prononcer une autre parole, Sasuke partit dans la cour, abandonnant son livre de français. Après tout, il en emprunterait un à une de ses fan girls, plus que contente de lui prêter son livre.

Naruto le regarda partir avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres... Prochainement, il allait un peu s'amuser aux dépends d'une certaine personne.

Les jours se poursuivirent, Sasuke n'osa jamais dire à Itachi que Naruto lui faisait des avances au lycée, de même qu'il n'osait en parler à personne, tous prenant plus ou moins le parti du blond ou ne le croirait pas.

Ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus charnels. Il s'était même imaginé participer à une séance avec Naruto et Itachi... Fantasmer sur son propre frère, comble du dégoût de soi pour Sasuke qui ne savait à qui se confier. Suigetsu était devenu plus proche du blond après une menace sur ses bijoux de famille et Juugo s'était trouvé une petite amie du nom de Karin, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge travaillant avec l'infirmière de l'école. Sasuke ne les voyaient qu'en cours.

Un jour, tout changea. Naruto arrêta de le regarder fixement, d'essayer de le coincer dans un coin, et de l'effleurer de la main. Il redevint le Naruto d'il y a trois ans, froid et inamical avec Sasuke qui devint encore plus peiné qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du blond.

Celui-ci était avec son frère, non ? Alors pourquoi lui courir après ?

Pourtant, Sasuke s'était peu à peu habitué à échapper aux mains baladeuses du blond, à ses chuchotements rauques dans son oreille, à ses regards chauds et ce bout de langue percée qu'il montrait de temps en temps pour se lécher les lèvres en le regardant. Le manque d'attention commençait à lui peser et le jeune homme ne tint qu'une petite semaine de ce traitement.

Un jour, il partit de rage dans les toilettes du troisième étage, pas loin de la salle informatique, réputés pour être vides et calmes et alla se passer le visage sous l'eau froide, frictionnant sa peau pâle en des gestes rageurs.

Pourquoi il l'ignorait ? Pourquoi cela l'ennuyait autant ? Pourquoi le blond était avec son frère ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

Une chaleur contre son dos le fit se figer et Sasuke releva le visage vers le miroir, découvrant derrière lui un blond parfaitement connu de ses fantasmes secrets... Blond qui le coinça entre ses bras tendus de part et d'autre de son corps.

Naruto sourit avec amusement en voyant les yeux élargis de Sasuke et se colla à son dos, le sentant se tendre contre lui.

- Sa-su-ke ! murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- ...Pourquoi ?

- Hum ?

Le blond se mit à frotter son nez contre les doux cheveux corbeaux sur la tempe pâle et respira à fond, s'imprégnant de l'odeur douce du brun avant de regarder une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, découvrant un Sasuke un peu rouge mais les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu m'as ignoré toute la semaine !

- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas que je te colle, Sasuke ?

Mine de rien, le blond avançait la main sur la taille fine de l'Uchiha, passant négligemment un pouce indiscret dans l'ouverture de la chemise blanche réglementaire, caressant la peau tendre dessous. Sasuke rougit violemment et plaqua sa main droite contre son ventre, empêchant le blond de continuer son travail allumeur.

- Tu es avec mon frère ! Je ne trahirais pas Itachi !

- Moi non plus.

- ... Mais... pourquoi tu fais ça si tu aimes mon frère ?

- Je t'aime également tout autant.

Sasuke se figea, relâchant la poigne qu'il maintenait sur la main du blond qui la glissa aussitôt sous la chemise, venant caresser les tétons du brun, le faisant frissonner avant de la redescendre déboutonner le pantalon noir pour la glisser sous le caleçon noir, venant prendre la virilité à moitié dressée de l'Uchiha qui frémit sous ce contact.

- Na... Naruto...

- Regarde-toi, Sasuke.

Naruto se pencha sur l'oreille pâle et se mit à chuchoter, regardant fixement dans le regard noir de Sasuke le faisant rougir et détourner la tête avant que le blond ne glisse sa main libre dans ses cheveux, ramenant son visage contre le sien.

- Je t'interdis de détourner le regard.

- Itachi... Comment tu peux lui faire ça !

L'Uzumaki sourit finement en prenant plus fermement le membre érigé en main, le serrant un instant, provoquant une pleurnicherie rauque de Sasuke avant de caresser doucement, lentement la peau douce.

- Qui te dit qu'Itachi n'est pas au courant ? murmura-t-il

- Quoi ?

- Voyons... j'ai l'autorisation de mon petit ami...

- ...

- Pour faire jouir son petit frère.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent à ces paroles avant de se fermer, les sensations qui l'envahissaient étaient trop intenses pour garder sa santé mentale.

- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce que c'était, Sasuke ?

- ...

- De faire l'amour avec un homme.

Un gémissement lui répondit alors que l'Uchiha rouvrait ses yeux pour plonger directement dans son reflet, se fixant, se voyant trembler et geindre sous les caresses vocales et tactiles de Naruto.

- N'as-tu jamais eu envie de ressentir cette sensation d'être rempli ?

- Na-Naruto...

- Es-tu vierge, Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme vira pivoine mais ne détourna pas les yeux des azurs de Naruto, le regardant descendre la face vers son cou qu'il dégagea en tirant ses cheveux noirs d'un côté avant de se mettre à suçoter, laissant une marque rouge sur la peau blanche.

- O...Oui.

- Pourquoi ? marmonna Naruto

- Je... il... c'était toi... personne d'autre...

Naruto se figea un instant, sa main s'arrêtant de caresser le sexe tendu de besoin de Sasuke avant de reprendre de plus belle alors qu'une lueur de plaisir infinie inondaient les yeux céruléens du blond en voyant le brun se mordre la lèvre du bas avec un air suppliant sur le visage.

- Aimes-tu ce que tu ressens ?

- Aaaah... Mmmm

- Veux-tu jouir ? Sasuke ?

- Mon... dieu...

- Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Sasuke se plongea dans la mer déchaînée des prunelles de Naruto alors que celui-ci descendait le pantalon en bas des jambes fines du brun, dévoilant enfin la virilité dressée et les fesses dodues. Naruto se colla contre lui, lui faisant ressentir son propre besoin se coller à ses globes de chair tandis qu'il reprenait un rythme rapide sur son membre en grignotant son oreille.

- T'es-tu déjà touché, Sasuke ?

- ...

- Imaginant que c'était moi, que j'étais là, avec toi...

- Mmmm

- En toi... te prenant tendrement puis de plus en plus vite ?

Naruto souffla doucement dans l'oreille proche de sa bouche avant de glisser la pointe de sa langue dans le creux derrière la mâchoire, provoquant un tremblement de la part de Sasuke pendant que ses reins entamaient un vas et viens contre les fesses dénudées.

- Veux-tu savoir ce que ça fait, Sasuke ?

- Mmm

- De se sentir enfermé dans une gaine si chaude, si étroite...

- Merde... Naruto...

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer la sensation qu'on a quand on regarde le visage de son petit ami, resplendissant après la jouissance.

Sasuke se tendit, les sensations tourbillonnant en lui, faisant se resserrer ses bourses, signe annonciateur de son apogée proche. Naruto activa son pas, frottant plus vite sa main sur la barre de chair surchauffée et ondula plus sauvagement contre lui en tirant une pleine poignée des cheveux noirs, dégageant la nuque avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Peux-tu imaginer le plaisir que j'aurais à être en toi et te pilonner jusqu'à ce que tu en jouisses ?

Sur ces mots, le corps de Sasuke se tendit alors qu'un cri résonnait dans la salle d'eau. Naruto sourit et mordit violemment dans le cou du brun, le faisant crier une nouvelle fois alors que sa semence giclait de son membre, venant s'échouer dans l'évier lui faisant face, vite rincée par l'eau tourbillonnante du robinet non fermé.

Le jeune Uchiha se reposa contre le torse musclé de Naruto, reprenant son souffle et le sentit se reculer.

- Na... Naruto ?

- Réfléchis, Sasuke. C'est ton choix, je ne te forcerais plus à rien si tu refuses.

- Refuser quoi ?

- De partager.

Le silence envahit les toilettes et Naruto se recula, dévorant du regard la silhouette fine face à lui avant de partir, laissant le choix à Sasuke.

* * *

**La suite au prochain numéro avec**

**Le choix de Sasuke et ... vous verrez bien !**

* * *

**Hagane, une aura noire autour d'elle** : Je hais les trolls

**Naru **: ... Les?

**Sasu **: ... Trolls??

**Ita **: Le surmenage... on aurait du s'en douter vu sa production de fics en ce moment, elle délire complet là!

**Hagane, les yeux écarquillés, choppe le tee-shirt d'Ita et le secoue** : Je suis sûre qu'il y a des trolls chez moi !! Merde, je ne suis pas folle !!

**Au loin, on peut voir la rousse taper furieusement sur son clavier.**

**Naru **: Tu crois qu'elle appelle l'Hôpital ?

**Sasu **: Baka, elle serait au téléphone dans ce cas là!

**Noah **: La Tache, je cherche le numéro de Dean et Sam...

**Hagane se stoppe, dresse une oreille** : Dean ? Sam ?

**Noah **: Contre des Trolls, y'a qu'eux qui peuvent résoudre le problème...

**Sasu, marmonnant** : Quand elle va arrêter de m'appeler "la tache" ?

**Noah marmonne **: Quand tu reviendras à Konoha pour te faire faire le cul par un blond...

**Ita** : Pendant un moment donc...

**Noah **: Chutttt... Je téléphone... "Bonjour, oui, Dean ? Un cas de trolls voleur de doudou, ça vous intéresse ?"

**Hagane s'écroule en larmes** : JE HAIS LES TROLLS !!

**Ita marmonne **: Je hais les Dean...

**Sasu** : C'est moi ou...

**Naru** : Il est jaloux ?

**Noah **: Et il a de quoi!

**Hagane, un large sourire aux lèvres** : Deeeaaaaaaannnnnn


	4. Chapter 4

**_Réponses aux réviews :_**

**bebenaru alias yaoi-naruto72** : Choisis toi un pseudo XD C'est long celui là. Ce chapitre est plus chaud que le dernier, malgré qu'il n'y ait qu'un « couple » dedans ;)

**mimoune** : Viii, « Cette nuit » a beaucoup marqué (et je te dis pas la suite TT) dans ce chapitre, il y a un Naruto bad boy vocal... fait attention XD

**shadowkan shai** : Moi aussi je t'aime Itachi... Bref, là, que lemon mais... :P

**kira-chan** : Contente que mes lemons te plaisent XD J'espère quand même que l'histoire (ici tourne sur le sexe quand même) te plait car je ne pense pas me spécialiser sur le Lemon à haute dose. (même si j'aime bien en faire)

**malicia** : Bien, voici le NaruSasu... attention à toi et songe que le threesome est dans le prochain et dernier chapitre :P

**solenebrumes** : Nan, déjà le foutre Uke alors qu'il (aime) n'aime pas ça :P je compte le torturer ailleurs (plus mental et retenue là), donc, là, ça va se calmer ;)

**Héléna** : Vii, Naruto en profite, même s'il a eu que Itachi, c'est un sensuel, Itachi le trouve extrêmement (endurant) doué niveau sexe XD

**KaitoWira** : La suite ? C'est de suite :P Par contre, fait attention à pas détruire le clavier de ton ami, je repaie rien moi lol

**Marjolaine** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai pas mal pris ;) Non effectivement, au chapitre 2, Sasuke n'est pas gâté mais bon, dis toi qu'il l'a cherché d'un côté ;) Pour le NaruIta, je suis moi-même un peu déçue de ce mini-lemon, mais je me dis que je me rattrape sur le dernier chapitre... Mais bon, les NaruSasu seront toujours beaucoup plus chaud et beaux avec moi sachant que je préfère ce couple au dessus des autres ;)

* * *

**Musiques de ce chapitre**

**Le choix de Sasuke**

Evanescence – Whisper

**Lemon NaruSasu, Première fois de Sasuke**

Marilyn Manson – Diary oh a dope friend

* * *

Sasuke revint chez lui dans un état plus que second. Il avait suivi les cours la tête plongé dans un nuage sombre et inquiétant, la proposition de Naruto le scotchait.

Le « je t'aime tout autant » lui faisait battre le cœur plus rapidement mais la retenue qu'il s'imposait en sachant que le blond était avec son frère le torturait. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'Itachi ne faisait pas ça pour garder Naruto, masquant ses propres sentiments, ses envies par peur de le perdre ?

Son frère, malgré la rivalité que leur père leur imposait et l'amour commun envers le même homme, était la personne la plus proche de lui, son refuge enfant, presque son deuxième père. Sasuke pouvait-il vraiment envisager de prendre une part de son bonheur en agissant de manière égoïste?

Après tout, il avait perdu la chance d'être avec Naruto à cause d'un de ses vices d'enfant trop gâté.

Pourtant, le fait de savoir que le blond l'aimait toujours, et autant que son frère le réchauffait et repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée l'embarrassait. Ces sensations, la voix rauque chuchotant dans son oreille, le mouvement du corps de Naruto contre son dos, ses fesses, le contact de sa main chaude et un peu rugueuse contre la peau tendre de son sexe, toutes ces sensations tactiles et sonores le provoquaient encore maintenant, semblant lui avoir donné une dépendance. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son esprit du blond.

Sasuke entra chez lui, saluant d'un air distrait sa mère et monta directement dans sa chambre avant de se bloquer dans le couloir reliant la pièce d'Itachi et la sienne. Son frère était appuyé contre le mur à côté de sa porte, ses vêtements noirs le rendant difficile à distinguer dans la petite pénombre du passage.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre en regardant son frère, retrouvant chez lui ce regard noir hérité de ses parents. Si Itachi ressemblait à une version plus douce de leur père, Sasuke était leur mère au masculin. Tout les différenciait mais tout les rapprochait.

- Sasuke ?

- ...

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

La question habituelle le gêna, se rappelant d'un certain passage dans sa journée, passage inaccoutumé et pourtant si satisfaisant.

- I... Itachi.

- Oui ?

- Je... Tu peux venir, j'ai à te parler, s'il te plait.

En voyant la honte et la gêne sur le visage de son petit frère, Itachi comprit assez vite que Naruto avait lancé l'attaque des sens sur Sasuke et que celui-ci en était gêné. Comment pouvait-il être « bien » s'il pensait que Naruto dupait son frère ? Et avec lui, qui plus est.

Les deux jeunes Uchiha pénétrèrent dans l'antre de Sasuke, grande pièce où le bleu marine et le blanc étaient mélangés dans un désordre parfait. Un lit assez grand, recouvert d'une couette blanche avec leur fanion familial était positionné au milieu de la pièce et divers livres et autres disques audio étaient entreposés dans une bibliothèque près de la chaîne stéréo qu'Itachi avait offerte l'année précédente pour l'anniversaire de son petit frère.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la chaîne Hi Fi et enclencha aussitôt le disque qui s'y trouvait, laissant les accords d'une guitare électrique rompre le silence qui se faisait entre eux. Accords qui précédèrent la voix suave d'Amy Lee, le dernier coup de cœur rock du jeune Uchiha.

Itachi se posa sur la chaise de bureau qu'il amena jusqu'au lit de Sasuke, retrouvant le jeune homme assis en tailleur sur son lit, un de ses coussins contre son torse dans cette attitude enfantine qui faisait craquer l'aîné des Uchiha.

Son frère était trop mignon pour son propre bien.

- Sasuke ? commença-t-il

- Grand frère... je...

- Oui ? Tu as un problème ?

Comment lui dire ? Comment lui parler de ça ? Si Sasuke lâchait une bêtise et qu'Itachi rompait avec Naruto ? Naruto lui en voudrait et ne le regarderait plus du tout... Il pourrait même quitter Konoha définitivement...

- Sasuke ?

- J'ai un ami qui ...

Itachi cacha son sourire derrière ses bras, prenant appui sur le dossier de la chaise, assis à califourchon sur celle-ci. Le thème du « J'ai un ami qui... » était une chose commune pour les adolescents ou enfants qui font passer leurs propres problèmes sur le dos des autres.

- Oui ?

- J'ai un ami qui... Disons qu'il y a quelqu'un qui lui tourne autour...

- ...

- ... Et que ce quelqu'un a déjà une personne dans sa vie.

« Nous y voilà. Naruto a donc commencé les manœuvres » songea, amusé Itachi.

Itachi se pencha en avant, regardant dans les yeux de son petit frère avec intérêt, attendant la suite.

- Et ? Ce quelqu'un trompe son petit ami ?

- Non ! Il... il lui a dit qu'il aimait son petit ami...

Un battement de cœur plus rapide fut la réponse chez Itachi. Le regard plus chaud, il dévisageait Sasuke, impatient de tout savoir maintenant...

- Et ?

- Mais... Il a dit à mon ami qu'il l'aimait tout autant.

- ...

- Mais mon ami est assez proche du petit ami en question.

Vraiment pas simple comme situation, comment rassurer Sasuke en lui disant qu'il était vraiment au courant ?

- Ah...

- Mais je... Mon ami ne veut pas faire souffrir son fr... son ami.

- ...

Sasuke se claqua mentalement du lapsus qui lui avait échappé et ne regarda plus son frère, cachant son visage dans le coussin moelleux.

- Itachi. marmonna t-il. Mon ami ne sait plus quoi faire. Il aime cette personne, il aime son ami, il ne veut pas lui faire de mal mais il ne pourra pas se passer de cette personne.

- Compliqué ton histoire, laisse-moi résumer.

- ...

Itachi sourit tendrement derrière ses bras et dévisagea la bouille triste de son petit frère.

- Donc... Tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu aimes Naruto, il t'a fait des avances mais comme il est avec moi, ça te bloque. Tu ne veux pas que je souffre mais tu ne peux pas te passer de lui... c'est ça ?

Le silence se fit et seules deux oreilles et un haut de front pivoine lui répondirent... confirmant ses dires, il était tombé juste.

- Sasuke...

- Je suis désolé, Itachi.

- Sas...

- Je sais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a trois ans, j'ai perdu le droit d'être avec Naruto mais...

- Petit frère... Je suis au courant de ces démarches...

- Quoi ?

Le jeune Uchiha se redressa, dévisageant avec ébahissement son aîné, le découvrant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et les yeux chauds. Il savait...

- Tu ... tu sais ?

- Naruto ne me cache rien, tu sais.

- Mais comment tu peux accepter ça ? Qu'il te trompe ?

- Il ne me trompe pas avec n'importe qui. Il va vers mon petit frère, lui-même amoureux de lui.

- ... Mais...

- Ecoute, Sasuke.

Le sérieux qui retentit dans la voix de son aîné le fit se tendre un instant et c'est un regard écarquillé qui se leva sur Itachi, attendant la chute.

- Je suis au courant et je te dirais que je ne suis pas opposé du tout à ce qu'il nous ait tous les deux.

- ...

- Etrange à entendre mais je t'aime également. Un peu plus qu'un frère ne le devrait d'ailleurs.

- ...

- Donc, quitte à partager mon petit ami, autant que ce soit avec une personne que j'aime et qui ne voulait pas me faire souffrir, non ?

Itachi se leva, avançant doucement vers son frère et attira son menton vers le haut avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles, plus tendre, de Sasuke, le faisant se figer en rougissant.

- A toi de décider, je pars chez Naruto.

Sur ces mots, Itachi disparut de la pièce, laissant Sasuke bouche bée et sur le cul... Son frère, fantasme secret et interdit venait de l'embrasser doucement.

Le jeune homme se retrouva sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la musique qui ressortait de ses baffles avant de se figer, un couplet venait de retentir, montrant parfaitement son état d'esprit.

**I'm frightened by what i see**

_Je suis effrayé par ce que je vois_

**But somehow i know that there's much more to come**

_Mais d'une certaine façon, je sais bien qu'il y a encore plus à venir._

**Immobilized by my fear**

_Immobilisé par ma peur,  
_**And soon to be blinded by tears**

_Et sur le point d'être aveuglé par mes larmes  
_**I can stop the pain if i will it all away**

_Je peux arrêter la douleur si j'en ai la volonté._

Sasuke se redressa, songeant à ces trois années de souffrances, de larmes qu'il avait endurées par sa propre faute. Allait-il revivre ce même cauchemar par couardise ou prendre son courage à deux mains pour plonger dans une relation « tabou » de la société mais qui le satisferait ?

Le jeune homme sauta de son lit, regardant un instant l'heure de son réveil. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que son frère était parti chez son petit ami... son futur petit ami également.

* * *

Sasuke arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto, le cœur battant et les paumes moites. Que dire ? Que faire ?

Le jeune homme jeta un œil sur sa tenue, espérant qu'il ne montrerait pas une fausse image de lui avant de soupirer. Il se comportait comme une fille... aussitôt que cette remarque fusa dans son esprit, il se rendit compte qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux afin de voir si aucunes mèches n'étaient décoiffées avant de remonter son jean stone taille basse pour ensuite le redescendre, laissant voir un pan de peau sous la chemise noire à dragon rouge sombre sur le côté...

Bref, Sasuke Uchiha était nerveux comme jamais.

Le jeune Uchiha soupira profondément et toqua à la porte, se retenant mentalement de hurler un « ouvrez pas, c'est une blague » avant de s'enfuir en courant. Jamais il n'avait eu autant peur mais songer que sa première fois allait se passer derrière cette porte et son grand frère allait sûrement participer... Tout ça faisait qu'il avait la trouille...

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto torse nu qui le regarda fixement de haut en bas avant de l'inviter à entrer, le conduisant au salon d'une main sur ses reins. Avachi sur le canapé, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux, Itachi rehaussa ses lunettes sur son front pour dévisager son frère, lui souriant un peu avant de fermer sa page internet.

Vu le logo du site informant « le plaisir des hommes », Sasuke ne voulait pas savoir son contenu... enfin, pas de suite en tout cas.

Naruto lui offrit à boire avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil faisant face au canapé où les deux Uchiha avaient pris place.

- Tu as réfléchi ? demanda Itachi à son frère.

- Nh...

- ... Et ?

Sasuke souffla doucement entre ses dents avant de reporter son regard noir sur Naruto, regardant un instant l'anneau à sa bouche et le sang lui monta aux joues en voyant la langue percée du blond passer doucement sur la lèvre du bas. Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers les azurs de son vis-à-vis et se figea sous le regard brûlant qui le dévisageait.

- Sasuke ? demanda son frère, amusé de la scène...

- Il dit oui ! assura Naruto.

- ...

- Approche-toi, Sasuke. invita-t-il

Le geste indiquait de venir sur ses cuisses et cela gênait profondément le jeune homme. Devant le regard de son frère... sa première fois... Il se leva doucement et s'approcha de Naruto, le sentant enlacer sa taille avant de l'attirer sur ses cuisses, le forçant à le chevaucher avant de lécher la gorge pâle lui faisant face par l'entrebâillement de la chemise.

- Naruto. lança Itachi.

- Hum ?

- Mon frère n'a pas l'air à l'aise là...

Le regard céruléen se leva vers lui alors qu'il caressait les cuisses tendues sous le jean avant de regarder Sasuke, le voyant se mordiller la lèvre du bas, le rouge aux joues, manifestement gêné. L'attitude du brun fit douter Naruto qui se recula un instant.

- Tu es d'accord pas vrai ?

- O-Oui... mais...

- J'ai compris ! rit Itachi. Je pars.

- Bébé ?

Itachi s'avança, se pencha pour embrasser longuement son petit ami, passant une main caressante dans le dos de Sasuke et se recula doucement, regardant Naruto dans les yeux.

- Vas-y doucement avec mon frère.

- Je n'allais pas tuer mon chaton non plus.

Le surnom fit ouvrir de grands yeux aux deux Uchiha avant qu'un large sourire n'étire les lèvres de l'aîné, amusé de la bouille sidérée de son petit frère. Il allait apprendre à connaître le nouveau Naruto. Itachi se redressa, toqua de deux doigts sur le front de Sasuke, geste qu'il faisait depuis l'enfance du jeune homme et partit de l'appartement, prenant son manteau au passage.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sous le soupir de Naruto qui s'approchait de Sasuke en vue de l'embrasser et Itachi lança un « Je préviens les parents que tu rentres pas ce soir » amusé. La cloison de bois se referma une nouvelle fois, laissant l'appartement presque silencieux, seulement troublé par une musique de fond et la respiration des deux jeunes hommes qui se dévisageaient, toujours l'un assis sur l'autre.

Naruto se renversa contre le dossier de son fauteuil et dévisagea Sasuke, le découvrant changé après ses trois ans d'absence. Mais lui-même ayant radicalement changé, il doutait, se demandant s'ils seraient restés ensemble s'il n'y avait pas eu cette erreur de la part de l'Uchiha. L'Uzumaki leva une main et la glissa dans les cheveux corbeaux du jeune homme l'attirant contre son torse.

Sasuke posa ses paumes sur les pectoraux tendus sous lui, frissonnant en sentant la chaleur émise par Naruto et se laissa entraîner vers la bouche ferme devant lui. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux au contact chaud et froid en même temps. L'acier sur la lèvre du bas pressait contre la pulpe de sa propre lèvre, le fascinant un instant avant qu'une caresse humide ne se fasse sentir, demandant l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Doucement, Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres, avançant sa propre langue au contact de celle de Naruto, frémissant en percevant le piercing chaud sur la langue du blond et referma les lèvres sur celle-ci, suçotant un instant, fier d'arracher un soupir rauque à Naruto.

Le jeune tatoué se redressa, collant son torse nu contre la chemise fraîche de Sasuke. Il laissa ses tresses balayer le Kyuubi dans son dos avant de se faire saisir par les mains tremblantes du brun tandis qu'il continuait de ravager sa bouche avec une langue exploratrice, retrouvant le goût de son ancien petit ami sans pour autant retomber en arrière. La saveur de celui-ci avait changé, plus forte et pourtant fragile en même temps.

Naruto se recula un instant, dévorant des yeux le visage rougi de Sasuke avant d'avancer les mains sur la chemise noire du brun.

- Je peux ?

Pensant qu'il lui demandait l'autorisation pour retirer les boutons, Sasuke acquiesça avant de sursauter en entendant le tissu craquer et se déchirer alors que les boutons volaient dans la pièce.

- Ma...

- C'est mieux comme ça... tu tiens à ton pantalon ?

Sasuke sauta des genoux du blond, reculant en le voyant se lever et arriva dos au canapé. Le contact des coussins derrière ses genoux le força à s'asseoir, les jambes écartées tandis que Naruto s'agenouillait entre elles, levant les mains vers la fermeture éclair du jean. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, percevant la langue chaude venir lécher son torse pâle et trembla, une vague ardente inonda son corps en sentant qu'une main venait de se refermer sur son entrejambe.

Un soupir résonna dans la pièce, provoquant un sourire chez Naruto qui se baissa, baisant la ligne de poils qui partait du nombril jusque sous le boxer bleu marine et souffla doucement sur le tissu moite de son bas ventre. Les mains expertes du blond retirèrent chaussures, pantalon et tissus qui le gênaient pour atteindre enfin la peau diaphane, frôlant du bout des doigts les muscles des cuisses pour remonter à la virilité érigée devant son visage. Naruto releva les yeux sur le visage de Sasuke, le découvrant en train de se mordre la lèvre férocement pour retenir un gémissement pendant que les doigts du blond venaient prendre son membre étroitement, caressant doucement.

- Tu es beau, Chaton.

- ...

La respiration haletante du brun fut sa seule réponse et Naruto se baissa, enroulant sa langue percée autour de la barre de chair entre ses mains, sentant le corps du brun se tendre sous lui, frissonnant violemment. Le jeune homme passa doucement la boule de son piercing sur le bout engorgé d'envie, provoquant un râle sourd avant qu'un peu de liquide transparent ne quitte la petite fente, coulant le long du membre avant d'atteindre la langue experte du blond.

- Humm... Sasuke... j'aime ton goût...

- Oh... Na... Naru...

Naruto referma la bouche autour de lui, enfonçant doucement la virilité jusqu'à sentir les poils pubiens du brun contre son nez et déglutit un instant avant de ronronner. Les vibrations remontaient le long du corps de Sasuke, le faisant se tendre alors que la chair de poule recouvrait sa peau. Le va-et-vient commença, charnel et provocateur, les doigts du blond venaient de trouver un point chez le brun qui le faisait gémir plus fort et le titillait alors que son autre main caressait les bourses veloutées, provoquant un cri rauque chez l'Uchiha.

- Oh... oh dieu... Naru...

Un spasme contracta le ventre de Sasuke, dessinant les abdominaux et le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son petit ami qu'il jouit dans la caverne chaude, les mains se refermant sur les mèches dorées devant lui. L'Uzumaki avala le liquide bouillant, venu du corps de son nouveau petit ami et se redressa en se pourléchant les lèvres, tel un chat après un bol de lait.

Le visage du jeune Uchiha était rougi par le plaisir et avec un sourire, Naruto se pencha sur lui, faisant rencontrer leurs torses avant d'embrasser profondément le jeune homme, le réveillant de cette torpeur post-orgasmique. Sasuke referma les bras autour du cou doré de Naruto et pencha la tête sur le côté, le laissant approfondir encore plus ce baiser, parfaitement conscient que le blond était en train de se déboutonner avant de se tortiller pour retirer son pantalon, posant son portefeuille à proximité, n'ayant rien préparé dans le salon en matière de protection.

Ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps allait arriver.

- Chambre ?

- Par-don ?

- Tu veux que l'on aille dans la chambre ?

- ...

- Où préfères-tu jouir ici, avec moi profondément enfoncé en toi.

- ...

Naruto sourit doucement et décida pour le brun, tâtonnant pour retrouver un tube de lubrifiant sous les coussins du canapé, retira un préservatif de son portefeuille et se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement le brun, caressant d'une main son érection revenue à la vie. Le jeune homme se recula, imbibant ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de regarder Sasuke et d'avancer un doigt vers l'intimité de celui-ci, remontant les jambes pâles afin que les talons se positionnent sur le coussin sous lui, les écartant ainsi au maximum avant de se poster entre elles.

Sasuke respira profondément, sentant un doigt le pénétrer doucement et se crispa, la piqûre inhabituelle à cet endroit le brûlait fortement.

- Décontracte-toi, Chaton.

- Ca...c'est...

- Je me doute mais je ne fais pas la taille de mon index si tu vois ce de quoi je parle.

L'Uchiha rougit fortement en pensant mentalement à la comparaison et baissa machinalement les yeux, comprenant le fait annoncé. Effectivement, ce n'est pas qu'un doigt qu'il fallait glisser.

Une main lui prit fermement les cheveux et sa bouche se fit attaquer, ravager par une langue chaude et impatiente, reproduisant les mouvements que faisait son bout de doigt à l'intérieur de lui, accélérant en rythme, ralentissant progressivement, décontractant Sasuke de plus en plus.

- Dieu, Chaton... tu es si serré...

- Aaahh...

- Si chaud...

Naruto rajouta son majeur, sortant doucement sa main des mèches corbeaux et la descendit prendre la virilité un peu ramollie par la douleur que suscitait ses doigt en Sasuke. Un geignement retentit alors que sa langue se mouvait entre les lèvres du brun, venant chercher la sienne pour un duel provocant et ardent. Sous ses doigts, il sentait le corps de Sasuke se décontracter et enfonça un troisième doigt, les écartant doucement dans sa gaine serrée, élargissant son futur passage avant de frotter contre une tache spécifique qui fit se tendre en criant son amour. Il venait de la trouver. Sa main s'activa un peu plus, caressant voluptueusement la peau tendue du sexe de l'Uchiha avant de retirer ses annexes de son corps si chaud.

Sasuke releva les yeux, les joues pourpres de plaisir et se figea, regardant un petit paquet argenté se balader devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme se redressa un instant, regardant le blond avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

- Naruto ?

- Mets-le-moi.

- Mais... je suis...

- Pas moi, bien qu'il n'y ait eu que ton frère, je préfère te savoir en sécurité tout le temps qu'on n'a pas fait de tests.

Sasuke, touché par les paroles de Naruto, sourit un peu, se redressant encore plus pour rencontrer la bouche chaude du blond, laissant le blond la parcourir de la langue tout en déchirant doucement l'emballage et plonger ses yeux sombres dans le regard possessif du blond. Tendant les mains vers lui, le jeune homme frémit en sentant contre ses doigts l'érection de son petit ami et déroula doucement le préservatif sur le membre tendu. Le jeune homme se recula un instant, s'enduisant de lubrifiant avant de « forcer » Sasuke à se retourner sur ses genoux. L'Uchiha sentit le jeune homme « monter » derrière lui avant de lui passer une main sur le ventre alors qu'il se présentait de l'autre.

- Prêt Chaton ?

- V-Viens...

- Mmm, j'aime ta voix Sasuke.

Naruto s'avança doucement, passant la frontière de muscle et soupira de bien être, l'étroitesse de Sasuke l'entourait fermement, semblant aspirer son membre en lui. Sasuke geignit un instant, l'inconfort de la première fois se ressentant mais en percevant contre son dos les baisers tendres du blond, ses coups de langues sur sa nuque tandis que ses mains lui caressaient les flancs, toutes ces sensations le décontractaient de plus en plus, laissant la place à Naruto pour glisser plus loin.

- T'es si serré, Chaton...

- Aaah, mon Dieu...

- Appelle-moi Naruto. chuchota en souriant Naruto.

Le jeune homme se retira lentement avant de se rengainer à l'intérieur de lui, regardant fixement la peau blanche de Sasuke avant de se pencher pour mordre une épaule, décidé à laisser sa marque sur le corps de son petit ami. Sasuke se cambra et cria fortement dans la foulée. Le fait d'arquer le dos avait forcé Naruto en lui, le faisant percuter fortement sa prostate. Les plaintes étouffées de Sasuke ne le furent plus et commencèrent à s'élever dans l'atmosphère chaude de l'appartement.

- Hummm, crie encore pour moi, Sasuke !

L'Uzumaki se retira doucement et replongea en son amant, cognant contre la tache de plaisir du brun, provoquant un spasme de tout le corps pâle et un nouveau cri de plaisir.

- Oui... comme ça... laisse-toi aller...

Sasuke agrippa fermement le dossier du canapé, se laissant entraîner par la danse des reins du blond, perdu dans cet échange si chaud et si sexy à la fois, écoutant la voix rauque et grave de Naruto, l'enjoignant à crier, à se lâcher totalement. Le jeune homme se laissait effectivement aller, gémissant, hurlant de temps en temps son plaisir avant qu'une envie de plus ne se fasse sentir, le faisant se crisper sous les doigts de Naruto qui exploraient son corps.

- Oooohh... Na... Naruto...

- Chaton ?

- Plus...

- Oui ?

Un marmonnement embarrassé lui répondit alors que Sasuke plongeait son visage dans les coussins, cachant sa rougeur et sa gêne avant d'une main passée dans ses cheveux ne lui tire fermement la tête en arrière tandis qu'un coup de rein faisait percuter le membre de Naruto contre sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Plus... fort...

- Comme ça ?

Une allée et venue impitoyable percuta le point de plaisir de Sasuke, le faisant pleurnicher de plaisir.

- Oh ouiii... plus...

- Plus quoi, Chaton ?

- Plus ...vite.

Le rythme s'accéléra soudainement faisant geindre le brun sous la douce torture, le membre de Naruto le pilonnait, comme il lui avait suggéré dans les toilettes du lycée, l'amenant doucement mais férocement à l'extase.

- Ohh... Naruto... je...

- Tu vas jouir, Chaton ?

- Oui !! sanglota-t-il. Oui...

- Alors jouis, Sasuke... Jouis pour moi, avec moi... T'es si chaud, Chaton...

Alors que la main de Naruto tirait le visage de Sasuke contre lui pour l'embrasser, son annexe libre venait de se refermer sur le membre pleurant de désir, provoquant un cri de plaisir sourd chez le brun avant qu'un tremblement ne le crispa, attirant le corps de Naruto qui se plaquait à son dos, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur emplacement pour ravager la bouche du brun autant que son corps.

Sasuke se tendit fortement, criant le prénom de Naruto dans sa bouche, le corps contractant douloureusement autour de Naruto alors que la semence chaude du brun jaillissait de son corps, venant tacher le tissu fin de la chemise noire de l'Uchiha, restée sur le dossier du canapé. Le corps en feu et la tête dans le ciel, il perçut pourtant le cri d'extase de Naruto alors que le corps de celui-ci se raidissait contre ses reins tandis qu'il éjaculait en lui.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le blond ne se retire de son petit ami, caressant l'intimité bafouée avec un doigt explorateur, avant d'ôter le préservatif usagé, le jetant dans la corbeille près du canapé. Naruto attira Sasuke contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras en modèle princesse pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

Sasuke rougit violemment en voyant le désastre des vêtements par-dessus l'épaule large de Naruto et frémit en sentant contre sa bouche, celle, ardente, de son petit ami...

Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir pris cette décision.

* * *

La suite au prochain numéro avec

la décision finale de Sasuke et ... Fin de la fic !

* * *

**Sasu** : ...

**Naruto** : Bordel de merde...

**Ita** : ... Je peux savoir pourquoi je me suis barré comme un con ?

**Hagane** : Tact mon cher, le tact.

**Ita** : Mais j'en ai rien à battre du tact moi ! J'allais me taper Naru et Ma bombe de petit frère

**Noah passe devant la troupe, ne s'étant apparemment pas aperçu que la petite troupe est là.**

**Hagane** **choppe Noah** : Hey !

**La rousse regarde la brune avec incompréhension.**

**Sasu** : ...

**Naru** : Elle est sourde ?

**Ita** : Nan, boules quies

**La rousse enlève enfin les boules quies de ses oreilles** : C'est bon, il est fini le lemon?

**Hagane** : Oo pourquoi il est pas bien mon lemon ?

**Sasu et Ita** : NON !

**Naru** : Ah sisi, j'ai adoré moi.

**Noah qui fait des ronds sur le sol** : Si, très bien, c'est ça le problème, mais les dialogues, je n'y aurais pas survécu...

**Sasu regarde avec une expression conspiratrice le blond **: Elle n'y aurait pas survécu... intéressant...

**Ita** : ... Dis Hagane... le prochain chapitre ?

**Hagane** : C'est la fin avec le trio.

**Naru, Ita et Sasu** : Quoi ?

**Hagane** : et un Naruto aussi vocal je pense...

**Noah** : Pitié... Nonnnnnn!!

**Sasu marmonne dans sa barbes **: Sont en plein délire, jamais il touche a MON blond "l'autre"...

**Noah** :... Ta gueule le TACHE!!

**Hagane** : Oserais-je te rappeler qu'il l'a déjà touché ?

**Naru** : Et pas qu'un peu a ce que j'ai lu...

**Sasu** : Quoi ?? Itachi, je vais te tuer !!

**Ita** : Ca faisait longtemps tien !


	5. Chapter 5

**_Réponses aux réviews :_**

KaitoWira : Effectivement, c'est la fin ;) j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !

Marjolaine : TT Oui, Naruto a été un peu trop vocal sur ce coup :P

shadowkan shai : OO Oh mon dieu, Shad XD J'espère que tu t'es remise de tes émotions car j'en rajoute une couche là ;)

mimoune : C'est à cause des scans et certaines fics que je lis (et vi, je me venge de ce que je lis) qu'il est uke souvent avec moi ces temps ci XD

kira-chan : ok, c'est cool de le savoir dans ce cas

* * *

**L'amour et la haine sont les deux faces d'une même pièce, le changement d'une situation ou un malentendu peut provoquer la volte face de cette pièce. **

**Réfléchissez bien avant d'agir.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est le soleil qui réveilla Naruto, le faisant grimacer avant de soupirer de bien-être en sentant contre son torse le poids de son amant. La nuit avait été courte et à son grand amusement, ses petits amis avaient les mêmes réactions à certains stimuli, leur faisant perdre pied totalement.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude, regardant la bouille endormie de Sasuke, les cheveux en désordre, allongé sur le ventre, un bras entourant la taille de Naruto. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Certaines fois il lui demandait de lui pardonner de son erreur passée.

A ce que comprenait Naruto, il avait été un long moment dans un état de déprime totale, proche du suicide… Il n'écoutait pas vraiment les propos d'Itachi quand celui-ci lui en parlait.

Voir maintenant la silhouette fine de Sasuke alors qu'il gardait en mémoire un jeune homme athlétique, même s'il était moins musclé que lui, lui provoquait un choc même si cela l'excitait encore plus. Qui aurait cru que sous leurs carrures délicates et leurs airs austères, les frères Uchiha pouvaient crier si fort et être si quémandeurs dans le sexe ?

Un bruit de pas dans le salon le fit se lever doucement, recouvrant du drap la forme toujours endormie de Sasuke. Il lui prépara un comprimé anti-douleur ainsi qu'un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet... Il allait en avoir besoin.

Naruto se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine, retrouvant Itachi, attablé devant un Ice Tea pêche, sa faiblesse depuis quelques temps, lisant le journal. Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, lui soulevant doucement le menton pour l'embrasser avant de s'asseoir dans son dos, entourant de ses bras la taille fine de l'Uchiha.

- Bien dormi ?

- Nh... il est...

- Toujours vivant, il dort.

Itachi toqua sur le crâne de son petit ami pour le « toujours vivant » et sourit, amusé. Il voulait bien voir la tête de son petit frère au réveil. Les nuits avec Naruto étant plus que charnelles, il devrait s'en souvenir un moment.

Un « bong » suivit d'un « oh putain de merde » résonnèrent dans la cuisine, provoquant le rire étouffé de Naruto, plaqué contre la chemise blanche d'Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Mais rien, je te jure...

« bordel bordel bordel... » lâcha une voix, toujours dans les profondeurs de la chambre.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ecoute, va le voir, tu verras qu'il est toujours en vie. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Sur ces mots, le blond vida le verre de thé de son petit ami, lui arrachant un grognement sous ce crime hautement punissable et disparut dans la salle de bain. Le silence qui se fit fut encore une fois coupé par une série d'injure venant du haut.

Il était temps d'aller voir son petit frère...

Itachi posa ses lunettes sur le comptoir et, rejetant une mèche de sa vue, s'engouffra dans l'escalier, rejoignant la chambre de Naruto où un Sasuke rouge pivoine et sur le dos regardait le plafond d'un air affolé.

- Ça va aller, petit frère ?

Le plus jeune Uchiha baissa les yeux vers son frère et grogna sourdement, après tout, c'était de sa faute... n'est-ce pas ?

- Toi...

- ...

- Bordel, comment tu fais pour supporter ça ?

Le plus vieux ricana un instant avant de s'approcher de la table de nuit, prenant l'anti-douleur pour le tendre à Sasuke, suivit du verre d'eau. Le jeune homme avala le tout et se recoucha sur le dos, le moindre mouvement provoquait une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais après tout...

- Cela le vaut non ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas à son frère mais le regarda, les rougeurs venant à ses joues en voyant son regard tendre et doux sur lui. Son frère l'aimait, assez pour partager son propre petit ami, assez pour lui offrir une occasion d'être heureux à son tour avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Oui, cela le valait, c'était certain.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi « vivotaient » ensemble sans pour autant coucher tous en même temps, frustrant Naruto qui commençait à fantasmer sévère sur un duo d'Uchiha canon en train de se rouler des pelles alors que lui-même s'occupait de l'un des deux. Tous trois avaient passés des tests sanguins dans un institut privé qui fournissait les résultats dans la journée et, rassurés de se savoir « sains », ils étaient partis manger chez Naruto. Le jeune homme se partageant entre ses petits amis, la situation gênait un peu Sasuke, le faisant rougir en voyant le blond plaquer Itachi contre le mur pour se frotter à lui, un brin de jalousie le parcourant de temps en temps. Mais à par cela, tout se passait au mieux.

Les cours se poursuivaient. Des rumeurs avaient fait le tour comme quoi Naruto tournait autour de Hyuuga Neji, de Sabaku no Gaara, un nouvel élève arrivé depuis peu de Suna, une ville sur la côte et de Haruno Sakura. Chose qui avait fait rire aux éclats les deux Uchiha, terrifiant presque leur petit ami quand il leur avait dit. C'est avec un air boudeur qu'il était parti dans le salon, rejoint par Sasuke au début, prenant son côté droit pour s'installer et d'Itachi à sa gauche, assis sur le sol, son portable sur les genoux.

Les rumeurs concernant Neji et Gaara se terminèrent quand ils formèrent un couple, à la grande stupéfaction de tous. Neji s'était rapproché de Naruto et lui avait présenté ses excuses, ce dernier les avait acceptées avec un grand sourire et une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Kiba avait également présenté ses excuses, chose obligatoire vu qu'il « courait » après la jeune bibliothécaire, cousine de Neji, Hinata. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas digéré que Naruto ait souffert d'un pari stupide venant de la part de son cher cousin et de Kiba.

Sakura eut beaucoup de mal à accepter que son Sasuke-kun bien-aimé sorte avec Naruto et en soit pleinement satisfait. La jeune fille ne le comprit qu'en le voyant de ses propres yeux, assistant un jour à un placage contre le mur de Sasuke sans que celui-ci ne se rebiffe. Le jeune homme avait simplement écarté les tresses blondes collées aux lèvres fermes de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser, maintenant habitué à la brutalité supposée de celui-ci.

Le trio que formaient les deux Uchiha avec l'Uzumaki avait fait le tour du lycée et bons nombres en avaient été dégoûtés. Les critiques et injures envers le blond avaient été nombreuses au début. Chose vite tassée en voyant un Itachi Uchiha glacial arriver et poinçonner un petit brun qui ricanait dans le dos de ses petits amis.

La vie suivait son cours, entre le lycée, l'appartement de Naruto et la maison Uchiha, le temps passait vite. Mais à ce jour, Naruto n'était pas satisfait. Il avait assisté à des regards brûlants d'Itachi sur Sasuke et inversement. Ils s'aimaient, plus qu'en frère, se désiraient mais la peur de franchir le pas les frustrait... et le privait également.

Un jour, la bombe sortit. Alors que tous trois étaient dans un café à boire un verre, Naruto les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, soupirant mentalement à les voir si sexy l'un et l'autre dans leurs tenues noires presque identiques et toussota, amenant sur lui un regard noir analogue.

- Naruto ? demanda Itachi

- Je... j'en peux plus...

- Pardon ?

Comment sortir ça ? Comment leur faire comprendre sans les vexer que courir à droite à gauche alors qu'il pouvait les avoir ensemble le fatiguait ?

- Je vous aime... l'un comme l'autre.

- ...

- Mais... je... voudrais...

- Crache ta pilule ! lança Sasuke

- Je vous voudrais tous les deux en même temps...

La phrase lâchée, Naruto ferma un œil en grimaçant, attendant les commentaires qui n'allaient pas tarder.

- Que...

- En même temps ?

- Un threesome ?

- Dans le même lit ?

- Lit, table, fauteuil, ascenseur, tapis... je m'en tape. rectifia Naruto

Les lieux cités firent rougir un peu les deux Uchiha, leur rappelant des souvenirs communs avec le blond et ils se regardèrent fixement. Étaient-ils prêt à passer le cap ?

- Ecoutez, réfléchissez-y mais personnellement, je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous bouffer des yeux sans que vous vous approchiez...

- ...

- Je sais bien que l'inceste est réprouvé mais dans notre cas, ce ne sera qu'une chose de plus.

Naruto se leva, prenant sa veste dans une main et se passa l'autre dans les cheveux, délogeant les tresses dorées qui reposaient sur une épaule. Son tee-shirt orange moulant couvrait son torse musclé et dévoilait une des queues du Kyuubi enroulée autour de son bras. Le jeune homme glissa la main dans la poche arrière de son jean noir et commença à reculer tout en regardant ses petits amis.

- Vous savez où je suis... Ne me faites pas attendre trop longtemps pour la réponse.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme disparut, laissant les deux frères muets dans le brouhaha du café. Les deux jeunes hommes attiraient les regards féminins ou masculins mais aucun des deux n'y prêtaient attention, leurs esprits tournés exclusivement sur une partie du discours de Naruto : « je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous bouffer des yeux sans que vous vous approchiez... ». Se regardaient-ils vraiment comme ça ?

Sasuke releva les yeux sur son frère aîné, grignotant sa lèvre du bas en le voyant pensif, le regard fixé sur lui.

- Tu... en penses... quoi ? hasarda-t-il

- ... Il n'a pas tord.

- Tu voudrais alors ?

- Et toi, Sasuke ?

Le jeune Uchiha détourna le regard sur son café avant de regarder fixement son frère. Il avait fait son choix, il ne perdrait pas Naruto, il ne perdrait pas non plus Itachi.

- Je ne m'y oppose pas... ça marche pour moi.

- ... On y va ?

- Hn...

Le grognement de son petit frère le fit sourire et tous deux partirent en direction de l'appartement du blond, songeant avec un mélange de délice et d'inquiétude à ce qu'il allait se passer dans les prochaines heures.

* * *

Les deux jeunes Uchiha pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du blond et se figèrent aussitôt... Personne en vue... pas bon... Musique qui sortait violemment des baffles... vraiment pas bon... Surtout cette musique qui exacerbait les sens du blond déjà surchauffés au naturel.

Suivant la logique, Sasuke se débarrassa de son blouson avant de suivre le chemin menant à la chambre du blond. Son frère le suivait, sa veste déjà ôtée et posée calmement sur le fauteuil de Naruto. Le jeune homme regardait de haut en bas la fine silhouette de son petit frère devant lui, impatient de la suite malgré le tempo qui résonnait dans la demeure.

Les deux hommes se figèrent sur le pas de la porte, dévisageant un Naruto sexuellement animal allongé sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, jamais il n'avait douté de leurs réponses.

Naruto s'était appliqué, enfilant un pantalon taille basse en cuir souple, muni de chaînes en argent autour de la taille, ses pieds et son torse restaient nus. Le jeune homme avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de khôl noir et posé ses lentilles de couleur rouge orangée, striées comme les yeux d'un chat. Sur ses joues, les cicatrices qu'il avait récoltées enfant suite à une bagarre avec des gamins du quartier avaient été soigneusement élargies, lui donnant un air encore plus animal et féroce. Un sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux rassemblés en ses tresses habituelles, Naruto était à tomber...

Itachi confirmait, ils allaient être dans la merde, Naruto était passé en mode Kyuubi... Ce à quoi Sasuke n'avait encore jamais réellement assisté.

L'Uzumaki se redressa, levant une main pour venir lécher son pouce en dévisageant ses petits amis avec avidité et rit sourdement, voyant le frisson que ce son étouffé provoquait chez les deux frères.

- Nus... maintenant.

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais bel et bien un ordre.

Itachi sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, ayant déjà participé à une joute sexuelle avec NaruKyuubi. Il retira à la hâte ses vêtements avant de grimper, nu, sur le lit pour s'avancer à genoux vers Naruto. Le blond s'appuya sur un coude, passa sa main libre dans les cheveux longs d'Itachi avant de l'attirer contre lui, grognant sourdement en venant lui mordre l'épaule, arrachant une plainte étouffée à l'aîné des Uchiha.

Sasuke resta un instant bouche bée en voyant Naruto grogner et mordre plus fort la peau pâle de son frère avant de frémir. Les yeux rouges menaçant venaient de se poser sur lui alors que le blond retirait la main des cheveux de son frère pour venir prendre une fesse nue, l'attirant sur ses hanches vêtues. Le jeune Uchiha commença à se déshabiller, regardant son frère gémir et trembler sous la seule caresse d'un doigt d'un Naruto animalement désirable.

L'Uzumaki regarda longuement le retrait des vêtements que portait Sasuke avant de reporter son attention sur Itachi, se soulevant sur ses coudes pour venir prendre sa bouche, appréciant la petite pleurnicherie qui s'échappa de lui lorsqu'il sentit contre sa bouche l'anneau qui ornait la sienne. Le jeune homme entrouvrit les lèvres, sortant sa langue pour venir taquiner les lèvres pâles de l'aîné des deux frères et esquiva celles de son amant, se mettant à lécher le long de la mâchoire alors qu'une main partait à la découverte de son dos finement musclé, descendant sur les reins pour se poser sur les fesses.

D'un coup de rein, dévisageant une dernière fois Sasuke, resté haletant en pantalon devant le spectacle de son frère, plaintif et chancelant sous le simple contact de la langue du blond, Naruto se renversa, clouant Itachi sous lui et poursuivit la manœuvre, léchant toujours la mâchoire. Il continua sa route alors que ses mains venaient titiller les points sensibles du corps de son amour le faisant se cambrer et gémir.

- T'aimes ça pas vrai, Uchiha.

« Uchiha ? » s'étonna Sasuke.

- Rester là, sans pouvoir bouger, obligé de faire ce que je désire...

- ...

- Remonte tes jambes, Bébé.

Sasuke voyait clairement les rougeurs monter sur les joues de son frère alors qu'il venait remonter ses jambes d'une prise sous ses genoux, les écartant et s'offrant à la vue de son petit ami.

- Humm... c'est à moi tout ça, pas vrai, Itachi...

- Kyuu...

« Kyuu ? Comme dans Kyuubi ? »

Sasuke allait de surprise en surprise et sentait son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade en voyant Naruto se baisser et passer sa langue percée sur la longueur de son frère, la titillant, la suçotant avant de l'engouffrer et de commencer un tempo rapide. Itachi se cambra violemment, un cri déchirant sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient démesurément. Le brun sentait sur son corps, tirant des ficelles invisibles, les mains magiques de Naruto, pinçant les petites pointes de son torse, glissant sous ses hanches pour les basculer en avant, créant de lui-même un va-et-vient tortueux et langoureux, vite repris par le jeune homme qui glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds alors que sa vision s'opacifiait.

Il n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Naruto se recula, regardant fixement le visage de son petit ami et sourit avec amusement, l'effet visuel du cosplaying en « NaruKyuu » avait toujours eu des conséquences plus qu'agréables avec Itachi, le poussant dans ses retranchements et le libérant de ses inhibitions. Le jeune homme se recula, remontant les jambes du brun sur ses épaules avant de se pencher, ne quittant pas des yeux les prunelles onyx d'Itachi et passa la pointe de sa langue sur la petite surface de peau entre l'anus et les testicules, arrachant un frémissement chez l'Uchiha.

Sasuke s'avança vers le lit, attirant l'attention de Naruto qui se retourna vers la silhouette fragile du brun, le prenant aussitôt par les hanches pour le positionner sur lui, toujours à genoux entre les jambes éparses de l'aîné des Uchiha. Le brun enroula ses jambes autour de la taille, frémissant en sentant contre sa virilité déjà douloureuse la peau chaude et dorée du blond et entoura de ses bras les épaules larges, ses mains caressant le tatouage dans le dos de Naruto. Le blond garda une main sur ses reins, le bout de ses doigts frôlant la raie de ses fesses et glissa l'autre dans les cheveux corbeaux, amenant la bouche rosée de Sasuke contre la sienne.

Itachi reprit sa respiration avant de regarder fixement le mouvement de la main de Naruto. Celle-ci plaquait Sasuke contre ses hanches, l'enjoignant à onduler des reins pour se frotter contre lui alors que l'autre, glissée dans la chevelure sombre tirait la tête de son petit frère en arrière pendant que Naruto mordillait férocement la peau douce de son cou. L'aîné des Uchiha se tendit en voyant un œil rouge orangé le dévisager par-dessus son frère et frémit, attendant la suite avec plus ou moins d'impatience.

L'Uzumaki posa ses deux mains sur les hanches douces de son petit ami et le recula doucement mais fermement, le faisant pivoter pour qu'il soit face à son frère, laissant celui-ci se redresser sur ses genoux, regardant fixement Sasuke. Naruto se pencha, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Sasuke alors qu'une de ses mains venait saisir celle d'Itachi, l'attirant plus près de son frère, les faisant gémir en percevant le contact de la virilité de l'autre.

- Embrassez-vous.

Toujours cette voix dominatrice qui les faisait trembler l'un comme l'autre. Ils se regardèrent, se dévorant du regard, déjà atrocement allumés par les caresses du blond. Itachi pencha la tête vers son frère, frôlant ses lèvres gonflées du baiser de Naruto et les taquina aussitôt de la langue, frémissant en sentant bientôt contre la sienne, celle de Sasuke. Les deux jeunes hommes gémirent avant que le plus jeune ne vienne prendre les épaules de son frère, glissant ensuite les mains dans les cheveux longs en penchant la tête sur le côté afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Naruto sourit voracement, regardant le spectacle tabou des frères devant lui, déjà allumé par le contact du corps de Sasuke, tremblotant et gémissant à la sensation de la langue de son frère passant entre ses lèvres et imitant le rythme qui allait bientôt se faire dans son corps. Le blond glissa une main entre les deux corps, attrapant leurs virilités dans une même poigne, leur arrachant un cri étonné qui descella leurs lèvres, montrant un fin filet de salive qui les reliait encore, signe distinctif d'un baiser dévorant.

- Hmmm ... Caressez-vous.

Une pleurnicherie résonna venant de Sasuke et Itachi glissa une main dans les cheveux de son frère, attirant la tête de celui-ci en arrière, posée sur l'épaule du blond et partit à la conquête du cou nacré, mordillant alors que sa main libre caressait le torse fin mais musclé du plus jeune des Uchiha. Naruto entama un mouvement de pompe sur leurs virilités jointes avant de les lâcher, glissant ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke pour le plaquer contre son frère, les faisant se coller l'un à l'autre en geignant.

Le jeune homme recula, regardant fixement les deux bruns sur son lit qui continuaient à se caresser et s'embrasser de plus en plus violemment et se déshabilla en vitesse pour se rasseoir sur le côté du lit, ne les quittant pas des yeux. Itachi coucha son frère sur le lit, se redressant au dessus de lui pour le dévisager avant de laisser sa bouche le parcourir et lécha la fine traînée de poils noirs qui couraient de son nombril jusqu'à encercler son membre en érection, déjà suintant de désir.

Sasuke se tendit en sentant une haleine chaude contre son bas-ventre et ouvrit les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec Naruto, nu. Le jeune homme se pencha et prit la bouche du brun, plongeant sa langue percée dans la cavité buccale en même temps qu'Itachi enfournait la virilité de Sasuke, léchant abondamment avant de déglutir, le faisant crier de plaisir. Naruto se redressa, regardant fixement les yeux brillants de Sasuke, sa lèvre qu'il mordillait sous l'effet du plaisir et lui sourit doucement avant de se relever.

- Bébé... suffit.

L'ordre fonctionna encore une fois et Itachi se redressa à son tour, les yeux fixés sur le membre brillant de salive sous lui. Il jeta un regard à son blond, le découvrant avec un tube de lubrifiant à la main, tube qui avait déjà servi vu qu'il avait la main brillante et Sasuke également. Avec un gémissement rauque, le brun aux cheveux longs se recoucha sur le dos, attendant la suite des événements.

Naruto se pencha sur Sasuke, le faisant s'agenouiller au dessus de son frère avant de guider la main luisante du brun sur la virilité palpitante d'Itachi, le faisant le caresser doucement, l'enduisant de lubrifiant alors que lui-même, de sa main libre, était en train d'étirer le brun au futur passage de son propre frère.

- C'est ça, Chaton... regarde-le... Si raide... si chaud, c'est pour toi...

- Aaaah... Naru...

La main dorée venait de percuter un point en lui qui le faisait trembler et il s'écroula un instant sur le torse de son frère, joignant leurs lèvres pour un baiser dévorant. Les hanches surélevées, Naruto continuait à le préparer, pompant ses doigts avant de s'arrêter en souriant. Sasuke pleurnicha doucement et bascula des hanches contre les doigts provoquant lui-même un va-et-vient, les frottant contre sa prostate avant de gémir au retrait de ceux-ci.

Sasuke dévisagea son frère avant de se positionner au dessus de la virilité enduite, percevant la main du blond qui le guidait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente contre son entrée le bout charnu de son frère, le faisant haleter.

Ils le faisaient, ils le faisaient vraiment.

Le jeune Uchiha s'abaissa doucement, se pénétrant de la virilité palpitante de son frère aîné et geignit sourdement, entendant le petit cri d'Itachi lorsqu'il se retrouva en lui, enfermé dans la moiteur de son corps.

- C'est ça... Sens Bébé, il est à toi là...

- Oh dieu... si... si...

- Dis-le Itachi, dis comment est ton frère.

- Chaud... oh dieu... serré... HnnnNNnnn

Sasuke commença un va-et-vient, lentement, regardant avec attention les réactions de son aîné alors que Naruto lui chuchotait à l'oreille combien ils étaient sexy comme ça, comment ils l'allumaient. Le jeune homme sentit une poigne se resserrer sur sa taille et se retrouva bientôt allongé sous le corps ardent de son grand frère alors que celui-ci amplifiait ses mouvements, accélérant le tempo, plus dur aussi, percutant sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

- Tu entends, Itachi ? Il crie pour toi...

- ...

- Il crie si bien... Fait-le encore une fois, fais-le crier.

Les deux Uchiha se perdaient dans les paroles perverses du blond et dans la chaleur de leur corps à corps. L'aîné se gorgeait de la vision de son petit frère sous lui, éperdu dans le plaisir, geignant, criant sa satisfaction. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son frère, découvrant également le regard sanguin de Naruto derrière le brun et pleurnicha doucement.

- Aniki... plus...

- C'est ça, chaton, dis-lui... chuchota Naruto en caressant les hanches d'Itachi

- Plus fort... Dieu... plus...

Le jeune homme brun tendit les bras, entoura les épaules de son grand frère et prit sa bouche violemment, chuchotant de temps en temps contre ses lèvres combien ce qu'il lui faisait était bon, à quel point il le sentait dur en lui, le désirant plus fort, encore et toujours avant de se rallonger en se tordant de plaisir sous un coup de rein plus rageur que les autres. La maîtrise d'Itachi se rompait de plus en plus et celui-ci se figea soudainement, percevant contre sa propre intimité la chaleur du membre tendu de son petit ami et geint sourdement, le sentant le prendre doucement.

- Tu verras, Bébé... ce que ça fait de sentir le corps de son partenaire se crisper autour de soi quand il jouit...

- Oh... Naruto...

Leur cadence s'amplifia. Itachi sentait tout, la sensation de Naruto en lui et l'étroitesse de Sasuke autour de lui. Les deux impressions lui faisaient perdre pied et il percevait dans son corps une chaleur qui l'envahissait.

Naruto sourit contre la nuque de son petit ami, ses yeux regardant le visage tendu de Sasuke et prit en main la virilité tendue de celui-ci, commençant à le branler en rythme, accélérant les mouvements qu'il faisait en Itachi, avant de le sentir se tendre. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, percevant les cris de plaisirs des deux hommes sous lui.

- Ah... A... Anikiiii...

- Sasu..ke... Nnnh...

Naruto grimaça sauvagement et encercla le membre tendu de Sasuke, le contraignant à ne pas jouir alors qu'Itachi atteignait l'extase dans un cri aux prénoms mêlés des deux, le corps tremblant et crispé, éjaculant fortement dans l'étroitesse chaude de son petit frère.

Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le torse de Sasuke avant de se retirer en sentant le recul de son petit ami en lui. Naruto se positionna sur ses talons, toujours agenouillé entre les cuisses ouvertes, offertes du brun, le dévorant du regard. Le visage rougi du jeune Uchiha, encore haletant du plaisir que venait de lui donner son grand frère, était crispé par le besoin de conclure. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, découvrant son blond entre ses jambes, regardant un point de son corps qui le fit s'empourprer de gêne.

Naruto releva ses prunelles céruléennes vers Sasuke et tendit un doigt, frottant l'intimité rougie et luisante de la semence d'Itachi qui s'écoulait déjà doucement et le porta à sa bouche, léchant doucement le liquide blanchâtre s'y trouvant.

- Pervers !

- Mais tu l'as voulu ce pervers non ? chuchota Naruto d'une voix rauque. Actuellement, c'est une partie de son corps que tu veux ?

Naruto ricana un instant en voyant le regard noir brillant de Sasuke se porter sur sa virilité toujours engorgée et se rapprocha, tenant fermement la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser férocement tout en se glissant en lui. Le jeune homme soupira un instant de bien être en percevant sa chaleur moite autour de lui, encore imbibée de la semence de son frère et entama aussitôt un rythme féroce et saccadé, cognant la prostate du brun, sous ses cris, à chaque mouvement.

Allongé sur son côté, ahanant et troublé par ces sensations, l'aîné des trois n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage extatique de Sasuke, son petit cri alors que Naruto venait lui prendre les hanches pour le cambrer contre lui, soulevant son bassin du lit et celui, tendu et souriant d'un air bestial de Naruto. Celui-ci lui lança un regard et attira son visage contre le sien, l'embrassant fortement avant de parler sourdement contre ses lèvres, le faisant frémir en sentant contre sa bouche le piercing chaud du blond.

- Suce-le, Itachi...

- ...

- Fais-le jouir.

Sans une parole, le jeune homme se pencha sur la virilité rouge de besoin de son frère et l'enfourna, goûtant à la saveur douce amère de celui-ci, entendant d'une oreille le cri de plaisir qu'il poussa. Naruto accéléra le rythme, suivit d'Itachi. Sasuke se tendait de plus en plus, les sensations devenant trop fortes et hurla son plaisir, les mains crispées sur les cheveux longs de son frère, le forçant presque à avaler sa semence alors qu'il percevait en lui la chaleur de celle de Naruto.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'écroulèrent sur le lit, épuisés. Naruto s'allongea sur le dos, entre les deux Uchiha qui se postèrent près de lui, les bras autours de sa taille alors que les siens enlaçaient leurs épaules.

Ils l'avaient fait... enfin !

Naruto sourit largement, entendant toujours la musique qui résonnait dans l'appartement et ricana, attirant un regard identique de la part de Sasuke et Itachi, un sourcil levé interrogatif.

- Prêt pour un autre round ?

Tous deux soupirèrent un instant avant de se sourire doucement... Jamais ils ne regretteraient ce choix de threesome... Ainsi, ils avaient pu accéder à ce qu'ils avaient longtemps désiré... Naruto et son propre frère.

* * *

**Musiques de ce chapitre**

**Proposition et décision de Sasuke**

Lifehouse - Everything

**Lemon NaruItaSasu, Finalisation de la fiction**

Sepultura feat. Korn - Lookaway

* * *

**Voilàààà !! Terminationnage de la fiction !!**

**Alors ? Mon NaruItaSasu ?**

* * *

**Hagane, un sourire crispé aux lèvres** : Alors ?

**Sasu, un tic à la paupière gauche** : Qu...tu...je...

**Une petite rousse, un bandeau sur les yeux, enlève une des boules quies qu'elle a planté dans les oreilles et dit** :"Plait il?"

**Naru en courant partout **: Je me suis tapé les bombes Uchihesque ! Je me suis tapé...

**Ita** : Hagane... ça va aller ?

**Hagane** : Oui oui... je pense que le plus à plaindre, c'est Noah et ton frère

**Noah**: ... Nee-chan... SVP, demande leur de pas parler...

**Hagane** : Bin, à la rigueur, Itachi, il ne dit presque rien, imagine la même chose alors qu'il serait autant vocal

**Noah**: HAGANEMARU!! Je suis visuelle! Tu crois que c'est pour quoi le bandeau? Je vais pu pouvoir les regarder en face moi, et même leur voix, maintenant...

**Hagane** : Mais mais mais... j'ai rien dit moi ! (**fait des ronds au sol avec son doigt**)

**Sasu** : Dis moi...

**Hagane** : Moi (**part dans un éclat de rire gigantesque**)

**Sasu, le tic à son oeil se fait plus fort** : Elle se fout de ma gueule en plus...

**Naru** : Pour pas changer...

**On entend Noah marmonner dans sa barbe** : Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow...

**Ita, Sasu, Naru** : Oo Jack... Sparrow ?

**Hagane** : Ouais, on l'a croisé à la Japan

**Noah**: Jack Sparrow, chocolat, chantilly, Jack Sparrow, Chocolat, Chantilly, amandes pillées...

**Hagane** : Itachi, pistache, Itachi, Ice tea, Itachi...

**Ita** : Oo Euh... je dois y aller moi

**Sasu** : Bon, Haganemaru... t'aurais pas une fic sympa avec moi ?

**Hagane** : Ah si si... une autre NaruSasu mais plus joyeuse

**Noah se redresse, pense à ladite fic, et se remets a radoter beaucoup plus rapidement**: JS, JS, JS, JS, JS,...

**Sasu regarde Noah dans son mantra... regarde Hagane qui a un large sourire aux lèvres** : Je veux même pas songer à ce que vous appelez "Joyeux" vous deux...

**Naru**: Moi, ça me va bien, je leur fais entièrement confiance!

**Hagane** : Bien sur mon minou, il faut !

**Ita** : -- pourquoi je le sens mal d'un coup ?

**Noah arrête enfin son mantra**: J'espère que vous aimez les poils les Uchiha, y'a de la bébête velue!

**Sasu et Ita** : Poils ? Des... poils ?

**Hagane** : kukumouahahahahahaha

**Noah**: Des poils, plein de poils, des milliers, voir des millions de poils !! ahahahah


End file.
